The games we play
by kokob5
Summary: To wake up to a blue screen in front of your face calling you the 'Gamer' was something new for Yuuichiro Hyakuya, even in a world filled with gods and the supernatural, so with this power he shouldn't stick out to much...right? (Gamer!Yuu)
1. Chapter 1

''What is this…'' I say staring blankly at the blue screen in front of my face that illuminated the room a bright blue color, the damned thing was so bright! First it wakes me from my sleep with a deafening ping and then when I opened my eyes I get blinded by some stupid box in front of my face!

 **-=PING=-**

''I GET IT!'' I shout before clamping my hands over my hands and look towards the door and await shouting from my mo- Guren, waiting several second I let out a sigh hearing nothing and look back to the screen in front of my face, well screens now since there was five.

' **CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE NOW OFFICALLY THE CHOOSEN GAMER OF THE WORLD! ENJOY IT BUDDY BECAUSE IT'LL SUCK SOON!'**

''And I suddenly have the urge to punch this thing…'' I say flatly as the screen dismisses itself allowing me to see the next.

' **AS THE GAMER YOU HAVE FREE RAIGN OVER THE WORLD AND WHAT MAY HAPPEN IN IT, IT IS NOW OFFICALLY YOUR PLAY GROUND!'**

Dismissing the tab with raised brow and a grunt I move onto the next feeling a bit more interested in the boxes floating over my head.

' **CURRENTLY YOU'RE LIFE IS EMULATING THAT OF THE LAST GAME STYLE YOU PLAYED, RPG MODE HAS BEEN SELECTED! ALL STATES CURRENTLY BEING WORKED INTO PROPER FORMAT!'**

'Okay now that actually sounds interesting…' I say internally as I dismiss the tab with a swipe of my hand onto the end and begin to read.

* * *

 **-=STATS=-**

 **Name: Yuuichiro Amane/Hyakuya**

 **Age: 12 years**

 **Race: Seraph**

 **Title: The helpless**

 **LVL: 3**

 **HP: 501/501 (HP regen 1.3 per/sec, reduced to 0.3 in combat.)**

 **MP: 0/0 (MP regen 0 per/sec, reduced to 0 in combat)**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 3**

 **VIT: 4**

 **WIS: 1**

 **INT: -1**

 **LUK: 100**

 **Skill points: 9 (+3 Per level)**

 **Perks:**

 **Seraph blood (100% damage resistance when HP reaches 0.01%)**

 **Gamers mind (100% resistance to mental affliction)**

 **Gamer's body (Damage is taken in the form of HP and resistances).**

 **Debuffs:**

 **Seraph of the end: Your Seraph's blood demands you destroy all human life around you (negated by Gamer's mind)**

 **Apocalypse virus: A curse from the gods for the acts of humanity sins, causes infected to take 10% max HP true damage every second (Negated by seraph's blood and vaccine)**

* * *

I stared, just fucking stared at my luck stat, screw everything else! 100 LUK?! What kind of horse shit was that IT WAS THE MOST USELESS STAT IN GAMES MOST OF THE TIME! And -1 INT?! DOES THIS THING THINK I'M AN IDIOT?! HOW IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE TO BE IN THE NEGATIVE INT ZONE?! WHAT IS THIS LOGIC?!, before I could internally shout for much longer I suddenly felt the anger leaving my body and felt calmness over taking me allowing me to think rationally followed by me swiping the stat screen away.

* * *

 **-=SKILLS=-**

 **Swordsmanship: (Passive ability) (LVL 4. 23.67% EXP) You can use all types of swords… seriously that's it.**

 **Small arms marksmanship: (Passive) (LVL 10. 17.46% EXP) You can use all kinds of small guns…seriously that's it.**

 **Hand to hand combat: (Passive) (LVL 2. 93.57% EXP) An ability that gauges how hard you throw a good right hook!**

 **Demon's child: (Passive) (LVL MAX) Born from a demon infected family you gain 100% resistance to poison, 50% fall damage reduction, Warlords bloodlust passive.**

 **Warlord bloodlust (Passive) (LVL MAX) Demons blood flows in your veins, gain 1.5% damage boost for ever 1% of health missing.**

 **Damage resistance (Passive) (LVL 2, 53.67 EXP) you take 3% less damage from all forms of attacks except true damage.**

 **Observe: (Active) no cost: (LVL 1. 0% EXP) Observe allows the user to observe details of objects around them, detail varies depending on level. (No cooldown)**

 **Seraph's call: (Active) 100,000 MP or 99% of current health: (LVL: MAX) Your seraph blood allows you to concentrate your destructive power into an object for several seconds and release it in a wave of destruction. (24-hour cooldown)**

 **4** **th** **Trumpet: (Active) No cost: (LVL: MAX) Your seraph blood allows you to summon the 4** **th** **horn of the apocalypse. (LOCKED)**

* * *

Humming as I looked over my skills I thought of ways that this thing was INSANLY BROKEN! If I'm fighting someone and they get me down to 0.01% of my health, then I gain 150% more damage from attacks! Broken, yes! But I wasn't going to complain seeing as I was the one abusing it. ''Alright, I'm starting to like this…'' with that I swipe the screen in front of me to find the next one.

 **THE GAMER BODY ALLOWS THE USER TO HAVE AN ACTIVE INVENTORY!**

A what? Inventory…oh right the thing you store stuff in in games…Wait I have one? SWEET!

''Inventory.'' I blink in surprise seeing a large screen easily three times the size of the normal one's pop in front of me and low and behold it was an inventory with sixty slots, it also showed me standing in a T shape with a lot of boxes around me, three of which had my pajamas top, bottoms and underwear in them.

''Wait does that mean I can change my cloths in a few second?'' I asked myself aloud as I put my finger tip on top of my pajama shirt and pulled it out causing my shirt to vanish into thin air making me jump feeling the cool air on my skin.

''Okay now that's cool!'' A grin had made its way to my face as I put the pajama shirt back into the slot and closed the inventory only to blink in surprise seeing several blue boxes all saying **'CONGRTULATIONS'** , rather than reading them I decided to close them for now having felt I'd read enough for now.

 **-=DING!=-**

''What now?'' I look at the new box in front of my face with a raised brow.

* * *

 **QUEST!**

 **:Avenge your family:**

 **TASK: Have over 90% of the vampire population slain before you die.**

 **Bonus 1: Slay the 13** **th** **progenitor Ferid Bathory.**

 **Bonus 2: Slay the 1** **st** **progenitor Shigama Doji**

 **Bonus 3: Save Mikaela Hyakuya from the grasp of Ferid Bathory.**

 **Bonus 4: Retain your humanity throughout the quest.**

 **Completion: 1,000,000,000 EXP**

 **Additional 1,000,000 EXP per bonus.**

 **Failure: Enslavement? Death? Exiled into hiding?**

 **Decline: Do not avenge your family.**

 **(Y/N) ?**

* * *

''that's…wow.'' I breath out in shock, that's a lot of EXP… I mean A LOT OF EXP! Seriously! 1 billion EXP? That's probably level me up a hundred times! Plus the EXP I'd get for killing Ferid…again and this Shigama Doji person? That's a lot more…and finally Mika…so she's alive? I'd be jumping in joy and crying in happiness if it wasn't for my gamer mind keeping me calm as I read the name over and over again…

Taking a breath, I moved my hand and pressed the yes button causing the window to close leaving me alone in the room in the darkness of the room. ''With all this…I can defiantly get Mika back…I can destroy the vampires…

 **-=DING!=-**

''What now damn it?!'' I groan out in annoyance hearing the same dinging sound that was starting to become a type of negative ASMR…

* * *

 **-=Titles=-**

 **Titles are earned through deeds done (or are given) through-out life! (Only equipped title gives boosts)**

 **Blood prince: When health reaches a critical stage, body will go into a stasis for several seconds before sending out an explosion that deals 50% max health true damage to those caught in the blast while healing the user for the amount dealt, heal stacks up two times.**

 **Child of humanity: Gives the user 15% extra max health.**

 **-=Passive titles=-**

 **The helpless: As the title states, you are a helpless child in a world filled with monsters and gods...**

* * *

Well…the first one sounded pretty good and a little OP but the second one sounded like something a tank would use, and he defiantly wasn't a tank… though he could use it in a bind it if gave him the health immediately… actually what if he constantly switched between it and it did give him health? Would it be a broken healing mechanic? If it was he was going to abuse the hell out of it when he could and the last? It sort of made sense…

''YUU GET UP YOU PLEB!'' I jump on my bed and let out a surprised shout as I look to the sound of the shouting to see Guren had kicked the door open to his room.

''R-right!'' I stutter out as Guren lowers her leg before turning and walking away leaving me to my thought.

''Huh…it's a lot later than I thought it was…'' I say in surprise looking up at my clock to see it was 10AM in the morning.

''Time to see how this thing works then, inventory.'' I say aloud as I get up and head to my wardrobe and open it to find my clothes inside, picking them up I looked between the inventory tab and my clothes before shoving them into the tab and grinning seeing them pop into inventory slots. Quickly swapping out my pajamas for my actual clothes I made my way out of the room and into the hall where I walked down the stairs and stopped mid-way down smelling food.

''A fry?'' I ask, I mean…it wasn't unusual for Guren to make but when she did it meant he was in for A LOT of pain…

''Yep, not get your ass down here you brat so I can feed you and get on with the day.'' Guren replies getting me to let out a huff, should have expected that one from her, she tended to be like this during mornings…

''Smells nice.'' I comment as I walk into the kitchen to see Guren still wearing her pajamas and had a very bad case of bed head.

''Hm, of course it does I cooked it.'' Guren says sleepily as she pushes some beacon around the pan watching it Sissle.

''But doesn't that usually mean it'll taste bad?'' I ask with a grin on my face watching Guren flinch slightly at my punch to her ego, yeah Guren couldn't cook…she sucked at it and usually had one of her squad mates make food for her in the mornings but ever since she'd found me she always tried to cook food more often, even if it tasted like a block of tar.

''Ha-ha very funny, I don't need to go up there and clean the sheets again do I?'' Guren replies turning back to me her eyes a little dull but I could tell she was annoyed at me, wait she just insulted me for wetting my bed! IT WAS ONE TIME DAMN IT!

''Hey! that was one time! You always burn the food you can't compare them!'' I snap back with a small amount of red coming to my face in embarrassment, at my reply Guren only rolled her eyes and went back to cooking the food.

''So squirt what do you want to do today?'' Guren asks getting my attention on her, I looked like I'd just been asked to solve a page long equation if the look on Guren's face was anything to go by.

''Aren't we training like we usually do?'' I asked, we DID have these days as a break, once a week but I didn't expect it to be today, on the day that was usually the toughest day of training…

''Nah, I'm bored and don't feel like beating you with a stick today while you cry like a little girl.'' Guren replies flatly causing my eye to twitch.

''Hm, throwing harder punches than an abusive husband there Guren.'' I reply at her punching my ego getting a small giggle from her.

''Where'd you hear that one?'' Guren asks in amusement at the odd reply.

''Who do you think Mouuuuu…'' I suddenly pause mid-sentence, drawing out the word 'mom' as Guren's and my eyes widen, though her face did turn red and a look of happiness came to her face, though only for a moment as she shook it off and cleared her throat snapping me from my little shocked moment.

''W-well here's your food…I'll go get changed before eating!'' Guren says slightly rushed as she puts the food onto two plates and places one in front of me before 'walking' out of the room and rushing up the stairs leaving me alone.

''Didn't know she liked being called mom so much…'' I think aloud before grabbing a fork and knife and begin to eat me food, missing the sound of the front door being opened and the food steps that followed.

''Yuu! My favorite little shota!'' I pause as I was about to bit one of my pieces of bacon and turn my head slowly to see a tall white-haired woman with blue eyes and a figure that would make most woman envious, she practically glowed with mischief as she looked at me.

''Oh it's you Shinya…'' I say flatly looking at the adopted Hiragi daughter.

''Hey don't be so rude! I'm basically your second mom!'' Shinya draws out as she slithers towards me ready to pull me into one of her' hugs'.

''I'll cut you!'' I threaten holding my butter knife in front of me while leaning away from her as she sent a catlike grin my way.

''Oi Shinya what'd I tell you about molesting Yuu?'' Guren says causing Shinya to pause in her advances.

''But he's so cuuuttteee I mean look at his smol face! He's adorable! Why can't I hug him!'' Shinya says pointing at me with a devastated look on her face, though she only got a flat look from Guren in return.

''Because he doesn't like being touched by another woman, I think he's gay, so yeah.'' Guren replies causing Shinya to start laughing, though I did notice a worried look on her eyes, wait she just called me gay.

''THE ONLY GAY ONES HERE ARE YOU!'' I shout in embarrassment feeling my cheeks burn, though Guren and Shinya quickly joined me in the red-faced group as they looked at me in shock.

''Seriously! How the hell can you two be so loud! Doesn't this house have sound proofing or something?!'' I add on pointing at them with an accusing finger as the color drains from their faces.

''Y-you know about that stuff Yuu?'' Shinya asks shyly getting me to nod.

''Duh!'' I reply causing Guren to facepalm as her face becomes redder while Shinya looks away scratching the back of her head while laughing nervously.

''Hey what's with all the shouting? Don't tell me…oh hey it's the sassy kid.'' A woman with blond hair says turning the corner with a smoking pipe in her mouth, as you'd expect she was a beautiful woman, though she had more masculine features, such as her jaw line and short tied up hair.

''Why are you here as well?'' I ask turning my head to Norito who shrugs taking a drag from her pipe and blowing the purplish 'smoke' towards me.

''I don't know, Shinya just broke into my place and pulled me out of bed, sans the reason I'm in my pajamas.'' Norito explains gesturing to herself as she was dressed in a baggy T-shirt with nothing on her lower body besides her under wear.

''Who else is here? Don't tell me you bought my whole squad…'' Guren asks a feeling of 'dread' crawling through her body.

''Nah I only brought Norito with me.'' Shinya says waving a hand in front of her with a devilish smirk on her face that Guren seemed to want to slap off if the twitch of the eye was anything to go by.

Actually, now that I think about it didn't I have that observe ability? ''Observe…'' I whisper looking at Guren who was talking to Norito while Shinya listened in.

* * *

 **Name: Guren Ichinose**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **Race: Namanari**

 **Title: The underdog**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: 3052/3052**

 **MP: 1635/1635**

 **DP: 10000/10000**

* * *

Damn Guren was strong, I can't even see her level! And she's so young I thought she was in her late twenties or something by the way she acts all the time! Though her young looks were a dead giveaway… but what's a Namanari…? With a shake of my head I dismiss the thought and look at Shinya to see another screen pop up over Guren's

* * *

 **Name: Shinya Hiragi / Shinya ?**

 **Age: 20**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: The untrusted**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: 2544/2544**

 **MP: 3200/3200**

 **DP: 10000/10000**

* * *

Hm, Shinya seems a little weaker physically than Guren if the HP difference is to go by but seems to be better at using magic… than Guren is, next I moved onto Norito who notice me looking but didn't seem to care as she chatted with Guren.

* * *

 **Name: Norito Goshi**

 **Age: 20**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: The slacker**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: 2355/2355**

 **MP: 5021/5021**

 **DP: 10000/10000**

* * *

So Norito is better than both Shinya and Guren at magic but falls behind when it comes to strength, well raw HP anyways…

''So Guren what are we going to do then? Since I'm here and I probably won't get to sleep again I'm sticking with you.'' Norito says as I dismiss the screen in front of me.

''Hm, fine whatever you can stay, same with you as well Shinya before you ask, just don't do any perverted things to Yuu.'' Guren says hitting Shinya atop her head as she turned towards me.

''Owww…'' Shinya moans out holding the lump on her head painfully. ''Yuuuu! Your moms being mean to me tell her to stop!'' Shinya whines out with faux tears running down her face getting no sympathy from me.

''Can I have a turn?'' I held a smirk on my face while looking to Guren getting a ''TRAITOR!'' from Shinya while Guren shrugged and Norito put a hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

 **-=DING=-**

* * *

 **Quest!**

 **:A man in a woman's world:**

 **Description: As one of the few men alive on the planet earth it is YOUR job to repopulate it! -JIDA 5** **th** **law of reproduction.**

 **Task: Impregnate at least five women.**

 **Bonus 1: have over ten children**

 **Bonus 2: have a vampire child**

 **Completion: Respect, children to care for (Is this even a 'completion' worthy thing)?, personal harem, a fathers pride title unlocked.**

 **Failure: Exiled by humanity, possible execution for disobeying the 5** **th** **law.**

 **Decline: Not an option kiddo.**

 **(Y/-)?**

* * *

Wot. That's…an odd quest…well he was told by Guren that the current male to female population ratio was 1/20 and even that was a stretch so it sort of made sense… but five women? What'd this thing think I was some sort of cheesy anime character that woman somehow fell for, for no reason at all?

''Put some cloths of Norito, take some from my room, I'll make some more breakfast for everyone.'' I accept the quest hearing Guren speaking.

''I'll be in the living room.'' I say getting up from my seat and leaving the three women in the kitchen. Barely an hour into having this and it's already given two long term quests that'll take years to complete… 'Maybe I'll get other quests eventually? It's only been around half an hour so I wouldn't be surprised if a few pop up today…

 **-=Ding!=-**

God damn it!

* * *

 **Quest!**

 **:Leaving a lasting impression:**

 **Description: Guren's squad is to be sent on a suicidal mission tomorrow and you need to leave a lasting impression!**

 **Task: Leave a lasting impression/good memory for Guren and Norito.**

 **Competition: 5000 EXP. +50 Closeness with Guren. +50 Closeness with Norito. +50 closeness with Shinya. Guren's squad survives the mission.**

 **Failure: -5 closeness with Guren. -5 closeness with Norito. -5 closeness with Shinya. Guren's squad is captured or killed during the mission.**

 **Decline: Not an option boi.**

 **(Y/-)?**

* * *

Maybe I shouldn't have spoken…a quest this serious only half an hour in? now that's just messed up…I didn't even get a proper tutorial, Though the 5000EXP looked nice… did his thing seriously just call me 'boi'? what'd that even mean?

 **-=Ding!=-**

 **Yes. Yes I did call you Boi.**

Well fuck you too then… With a sigh I accept the quest and dismiss both screens ignoring the DING sound that'd I had accepted the quest. Looks like I'll need to work extra hard for this one…

''Huh?'' I says dumbly feeling something move me followed by me feeling something soft getting pressed against my face causing it to turn red noticing Shinya had pulled me into one of her 'hugs' while I was thinking.

''Let me go you witch!'' I shout as I struggled in Shinya's grip making the white haired girl pout.

''Aww! Yuu don't be so meeeaaannn~ you're turning into a mini-Guren and no-one wants that!'' Shinya says in a 'cutsy' voice as she continues to push me against her sizeable chest despite my protests of trying to push away.

 **-=PING=-**

NOW IS NOT THE TIME! I'M BEING SUFERCATED BY A WOMAN'S RACK RIGHT NOW!

…Is…is that even considered a bad thing by people though…?

WAIT MY HP'S DROPPING!

* * *

 **490/501 HP (In combat status)**

* * *

WHY DOES THIS COUNT AS COMBAT?!

''Oi Shinya you're suffocating the kid, he's turning purple.'' Norito says from the door with her new outfit on consisting of pair of tracksuit bottoms and a plain grey T-shirt flatly, before taking a drag from her pipe as she watches Shinya push me away from her chest to see that indeed my face had turned purple.

''OHMYGODI'MSOSORRYIDIDN'TKNOWYOUWEREDYINGINTHEREPLEASEFORGIVEME!'' Shinya shouts apologetically at a speed that made the words come out at such a pace it sounded like a single word rather than a sentence to him, oh and she pulled him back into her chest… Fuuuuu-

''You're doing it again Shinya…'' Norito says watching the scene with a smirk on her face finding it quite amusing that I was being smothered with affection by the white-haired woman.

''Oh god sorry!'' Shinya says pushing me away from het allowing me to inhale some sweet, sweet air for my oxygen deprived lungs, though I couldn't blame her for her actions, she had this odd…instinctual momma hen thing along with Guren, probably why they get along so well in bed or something…

''It's fine…'' I reply rubbing the back of my head sheepishly as Norito chuckled at my expense while taking another drag from her pipe that was exhaling…purple smoke, how did I not notice this properly earlier?

''Observe…'' I mutter very quietly to the point I'm positive that I was the only one that heard it while I was looking at Norito's pipe to which she seemed to pick up on and started talking about it, though I ignored her instead focusing on the screen in front of me.

* * *

 **Name: Kakuze**

 **Age: ?**

 **Race: Demon (Cursed)**

 **Title: Master of nightmares**

 **Level: 241 (Visible due to cursed status)**

 **HP: 30,000/30,000**

 **MP 50,000/50,000**

 **DP: 1,000,000/1,000,000**

* * *

'' **Who are you boy? How did you notice me why are you here?''** A distorted voice demands making my eyes widen as I close the observation instantly cutting off the voice from speaking again.

Holy shit what was that!?

WAIT THAT THING KNEW I WAS INSPECTING IT?! Creepy…

''What's a demon weapon though…?'' I ask aloud to myself making Norito and Shinya's eyes widen looking at me instantly causing me to regret my question. Dumb idea…yeah.

''How…do you know about demon weapon Yuu?'' Norito asks still in shock making me gulp while rubbing the back of my head as I broke eye contact with her.

''Your…pipe spoke to me?'' I say causing both women's eyes to widen while Norito looked down at her pipe before looking back at me.

''Kakzue says she did speak to him, apparently Yuu here appeared in front of her for a moment before vanishing when she tried to talk to him…'' Norito says looking at Shinya with a frown on her face before looking back at me.

''Hmm…say Yuu could you do what you did with Norito's weapon to mine?'' Shinya asks her bubbly and happy attitude gone replaced by a seriousness only found on the battle field.

''S-sure? I think?'' I reply with a stutter after swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat from feeling so…scared, I'd never felt so terrified in front of someone besides Ferid back when he killed my family…

''Byakkomura.'' Shinya says holding out an arm and summons her demon weapon, a black sniper rifle with a rotating bayonet attached to the end that seconded as a stand.

''Observe…'' I breath out as quietly as possible to not let Shinya and Norito hear me while I looked at the weapon.

* * *

 **Name: Byakkomura**

 **Age: ?**

 **Race: Demon (Cursed)**

 **Title: Piercer of souls**

 **Level: 357 (Visible due to cursed status)**

 **HP: 27,800/27,800**

 **MP 600,000/600,000**

 **DP: 1,000,000/1,000,000**

* * *

God damn that thing was strong…

'' **I see that your little experiment worked…and I'd prefer not to be called thing but thank you for the compliment.''** I shiver hearing a deep female voice in my head causing it to let out a chuckle. **''Fear not child, I will not hurt you unless my wielder chooses so.''**

'Thanks…I think?' I reply internally much to the demon's amusement if the laughing was anything to go by.

'' **You're a very special child, the ability to make contact and speak with demons without going insane, a trait only found in strong vampires and women, tell me boy what makes you so special?''** Byakkomura asks making me gulp thinking over if I should tell him/her the truth or not.

'' **I see that you're indecisive, I won't hold it against you though, you are merely a youngling of your kind.''** Byakkomura says noticing I wasn't sure if to tell her or not, for a demon she sure is nice…

'' **Why thank you.''** Byakkomura says making me jump and for my face to turn red remembering that Byakkomura was probably reading my thoughts… **''You're quite the bright one boy, to find it out so soon.''**

Yep…god damn it.

''Hey Yuu you look like you're about to pass out kid.'' Norito says shaking me a little breaking my connection with Byakkomura causing the observation screen to close.

''So you talked to Byakkomura, what do you think of her?'' Shinya asks bringing my attention to the right to see her face right in front of my causing me to jump away with a rather girlish scream making both Norito and Shinya laugh at my expense.

''She's…nice enough I guess…she seems wise as well'' I say trying to hold down the blush on my face and failing miserably. Why the hell didn't gamers mind help me here!?

 **-=PING!=-**

* * *

 **: D**

* * *

Go fuck yourself.

 **-=PING!=-**

* * *

 **) :**

* * *

Okay maybe I shouldn't insult this thing…Sorry.

''You're spacing out again kid.'' Norito says slapping the back of my head lightly causing me to lose 1HP causing my eye to twitch as I was suddenly rendered in combat.

''Sorry.'' I mutter putting on a fake sheepish look to mask my annoyance at the oddities of the Gamer ability.

''As I was saying Yuu, we have the ability to make contracts with demons for power but so far only females have succeeded in doing so, every time a male made contact with a demon they instantly go insane and start trying to kill everything around them.'' Shinya explains making my eyes widen, talk about an unfair advantage.

''But not you, hell you're even able to talk to our demons with no draw backs.'' Shinya says leaning a bit closer to me causing me to back up and gulp nervously under the gaze of Shinya, she must have learned to be this imitating because of the family she was related to…

''O-okay? S-so I'm special?'' I asks hesitantly getting a nod from Shinya.

''Yep, you're a male that can make contact with demons with no apparent problems, a power like that is something the JIDA would experiment someone on so I'm telling you to tell no one about this besides Guren.'' Shinya says seriously to make causing the color to drain from my face at the possibility of getting cut open.

I sure as hell didn't want to test how much I could level up my physical resistance skill anytime soon…

''You're scaring him Shinya, move.'' Notiro says with a sigh and uses her hand to push Shinya's face away from mine and takes her place, ignoring Shinya letting out a surprised scream.

''Basically what she's saying his keep this a secrete between us, hell when you're old enough we could convince Guren to let you have a demon weapon and join the demon moon company rather than getting an enchanted sword and joining the main army branch.'' Norito explains with a grin on her face noticing my eyes practically glowing at the prospect of getting a demon weapon.

What can I say? They're badass and powerful from what I can tell.

''See this is how you do it Shinya, with some sweet talking not talking to him like he's a soldier.'' Norito says looking over at Shinya who rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

''Sorry, I got carried away.'' Shinya apologizes looking me in the eyes.

''Don't worry about it, I'm sure you mean what's best for me.'' I say accepting the apology with a small plastered onto my face causing Shinya's face to turn a little red along with Norito's as I was practically glowing.

 **-=PING!=-**

* * *

 **Quest complete!**

 **Leaving a lasting impression**

 **Competition bonus: 5000 EXP. +50 Closeness with Norito. +50 closeness with Shinya. Guren's squad survives the mission.**

 **No closeness gained from Guren due to not being part of quest completion.**

 **-=PING!=-**

 **You have leveled up! (x2)**

* * *

Well…that was a lot easier than I thought it'd be…And I leveled up twice to boot, Noice.

''Oi what's going on in he- Why the fuck is Yuu glowing?!'' Guren asks as she walks into the door causing me, Norito and Shinya to look at Guren who was pointing at me with wide eyes.

Wait I'm- Holy shit I'm actually glowing!

''What the hell?!'' I shout in shock and alarm looking down at my arm seeing it glowing white for a few seconds before it fads away. Probably had something to do with me leveling up…

''Umm...Guren we sort of have to tell you something…'' Norito says getting Guren's attention off me and onto Norito.

''Does it have something to do with him glowing?'' Guren asks curiously prompting Norito to shake her head.

''Nope, Yuu here was able to speak to our demons.'' Norito says causing Guren's eyes to widen as she looks back to me.

''He's okay, right?!'' Guren asks in a slight panic as she practically teleports to my side and grabs my head and starts looking at my face inspecting for any signs of corruption.

''He's fine, he heard my weapon only for a second before snapping out of it before he had a small conversation with Byakkomura afterwards.'' Norito explains to Guren prompting her to let out a released sigh seeing no sighs that I'd been corrupted by the demons.

''I knew the kid was special but damn…'' Guren mutters with a sigh quickly followed afterwards as she looks down at me though I wasn't looking at her more I was looking at the man hovering over her who was smiling at me only for him to vanish without warning confusing the hell out of me.

Must have been Guren's demon or…something…how the hell was I meant to know? I have like -1INT anyways…I really need to level that up.

''You know I'm special? Does it have something to do with that fact I'm not human?'' I ask causing the occupants of the room to freeze and look at me wide eyed.

Me and my big fucking mouth…

''What do you mean 'not' human?'' Norito asks cautiously making me gulp. Yep I should have shut the fuck up.

''How do you know about that Yuu?'' Guren asks seriously getting confused looks from Norito and Shinya.

''Wait you knew he wasn't human?'' Shinya asks only to be ignored by Guren who continued to look at me sternly.

''Y-yeah…I found out today…'' I mutter quietly while averting my gaze as Guren's hardens before she lets out a drawn out sigh.

''No, I can't be angry…I should have told you…'' Guren mutters pinching the bridge of her nose.

''Oi Guren what the hell do you mean the kids not human?'' Norito asks seriously while grabbing Guren's arm with a frown on her face.

''I can't tell you…I'm sorry but I just can't, it's not up to me.'' Guren says sending a glance my way causing Norito to look at me with a frown on her face along with Shinya knowing what Guren was implying here.

It was my choice to tell them.

 **-=PING!=-**

* * *

 **Quest!**

 **:Barer of truth:**

 **Description: Due to your slip of tongue Shinya and Norito are suspicious of you not being human.**

 **Task: Tell Shinya and Norito that you are a Seraph.**

 **(Lie option) Convince Shinya and Norito that you were experimented on as a child and a slight part demon due to this (5% competition chance)**

 **Competition: +5 Closeness with Shinya and Norito, -5 Closeness with Guren**

 **Lie option competition: +5 Closeness with Shinya and Norito +5 Closeness with Guren**

 **Failure: -5 Closeness with Shinya and Norito, +5 Closeness with Guren**

 **Lie option failure: -10 Closeness with Shinya and Norito, - 5 Closeness with Guren. Must tell truth about Seraph race.**

 **Decline: Not an option.**

 **(Y/-)**

* * *

Well this fucking sucked, but then again that's what I get for being a dumb ass, fuck you -1INT I blame you for this…

With a sigh a press the yes button in the form of a fake stretch before telling them.

''I was experimented on as a child and I'm pretty sure because of that I'm not entirely human, something just feels…off about me…Like I'm not all there'' I explain a false story and begin to pray it worked.

 **-=PING!=-**

* * *

 **Due to high amount of luck you managed to pull off a convincing half lie!**

* * *

Holy shit that actually worked, wait half lie..? DOES THAT MEAN I WAS EXPERIMANTED ON?!

-= **PING!=-**

* * *

 **Quest complete**

 **-=Barer of truth=-**

 **Lie Competition bonus: +5 Closeness with Shinya and Norito +5 Closeness with Guren**

* * *

Although Guren could see right through the lie Norito and Shinya didn't as evident by the guilt that suddenly overtook there features.

''Oh…I didn't mean to offend or anything, sorry about that…'' Norito mutters with guilt riddling her voice while rubbing the back of her head and suddenly finding the wall extremely interesting, Shinya was in the same situation, an apology while looking at the ground.

This sure did make thing awkward…

''D-don't worry about it! It's nothing really!'' I say with a small stutter trying to get rid of the awkward and depressing atmosphere in the room.

''Kid's right, by the looks of it he doesn't really care that much.'' Guren adds on before chopping the back of Norito and Shinya's heads causing them to let out comical shouts of pain making me chuckle a little at the antics of the three women.

''Guren that's rude why would you do that to me!'' Shinya asks holding her head with fake tears flowing down her face making Guren roll her eyes at Shinya's antics.

''Because we should get going, or do you want us to be locked in this room for the rest of the day?'' Guren asks flatly making Shinya stop for a moment before an 'Oh…' managed to escape her lips.

''Whelp! The boss has spoke, time to get going!'' Norito says while rubbing the back of her head as she walks out of the door followed by Shinya and Guren and me deciding it was probably a good idea to follow after them.

''So where're we going anyways? We can't exactly go to a bar or anything with Yuu with us.'' Norito asks as we walk out the front door making Guren shrug.

''I was planning on asking Yuu if he wanted to do anything before you lot came, so it's up to him.'' Guren explains before looking back at me with Shinya and Norito.

No pressure, amirite…

''I could always see if I can get Shinoa to play with him, he does need friends his age.'' Shinya offers seeing I wasn't going to come up with anything any time soon.

''Fair enough.'' Guren agrees with a nod before leading the group to Shinya's car prompting us to get in, with Shinya in the driver's seat, Guren in the passenger seat and finally me and Norito in the back.

''Umm…who's Shinoa?'' I ask from the back seat getting Shinya to look at me through the mirror.

''She's my younger sister, she's about your age so you should get well.'' Shinya answers with a small smirk on her face before putting her eyes onto the road.

Hopefully she wasn't like Shinya at all or we probably won't get along…

As expected the drive to Shinya's house was quiet, I expected it mostly because Guren always told me to never distract a driver, even if they are a soldier they can still crash, yes it was dark but it was true as well.

''We're here.'' Shinya says as she slows the car to a stop and before any of them could even do anything the door to her house suddenly burst open followed by a little girl with purple/pink shoulder length hair that had side braids in it, skin so pale it was practically transparent running towards the car with a massive smile plastered onto her face and to finish it off she wore dark grey sailor style dress. All and all to sum it up she was the embodiment of 'adorable'

''I'm guessing that's Shinoa?'' I ask getting a nod from Shinya as she opens the car door and meets the small girl by picking her up causing her to start laughing mid-air.

''She seems excited…'' I comment getting out of the car and drawing Shinoa's attention on me.

''Who is he?'' Shinoa asks cutely, yes cutely. As to how it was possible not even he knows, while pointing a finger at me with her face scrunched up in curiosity and a bit of mistrust.

''He's Yuuichiro Hyakuya, Guren takes care of him.'' Shinya explains getting a cute hum from Shinoa, how in god's name was everything she did cute?!, before looking at him.

''You're short.'' Shinoa says pointing at me causing Guren and Norito to start snickering in the background while my right eye twitched, the first damn thing she says to me is I'm SHORT?!

''Who're you calling short you overgrown strawberry!'' I shout angrily causing Guren and Norito to start laughing at my odd insult while Shinya started to chuckle.

''Meanie!'' Shinoa says with a huff and pout looking away from me causing my eye to twitch again. She was the one that insulted me first damn it!

''What do you mean?! You're the one that insulted me first!'' I reply only to be ignored as she once more lets out a huff looking away with her arms crossed over her chest.

Jesus this girl's WORSE than Shinya…

''Come on now Shinoa, don't be so rude, he's here to play with you.'' Shinya says causing Shinoa to look over at him her pout now gone replaced by a wide-eyed look of happiness while looking at me.

 **-=PING!=-**

* * *

 **+40 Closeness with Shinoa**

* * *

Woah…That escalated quickly…

''Shinya she's scaring me…'' I say flatly while pointing at Shinoa causing Shinya to chuckle as she puts Shinoa down allowing her to run towards me causing my eyes to widen as I back up slightly, though it wasn't enough to stop her from ramming into me, knocking us to the ground and winding me.

* * *

 **499/501 HP (In combat)**

* * *

Oh god damn it…

''Ow…'' I groan out instinctually even though I couldn't feel the pain from being winded due to gamers body.

''You're going to play with me?!'' Shinoa asks in excitement looking down at me as I stared up at her flatly.

''Sure, why not.'' I reply with a sigh getting Shinoa to let out a 'YES!' before jumping off me allowing me to stand up and brush some dust from my back while Shinoa practically danced around on the spot much to the amusement of those watching.

''We'll leave you for Shinoa to take care of.'' Shinya says making me look at her with a frown on my face, her take care of me? What'd they think she was some sort of tank?

''Shouldn't it be the other…or just walk away…'' I say as Shinya, Norito and Guren walk into the house ignoring me leaving me in Shinya's garden with Shinoa who was still dancing around and laughing.

With a sigh I watch Shinoa dancing around for another few seconds before deciding to use Observe, couldn't hurt right?

''Observe…'' I mutter under my breath and take a look at the screen appearing in front of me.

* * *

 **Name: Shinoa Hiragi**

 **Age: 11**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Cute incarnate**

 **Level: 14**

 **HP: 1,300/1,300**

 **MP: 200/200**

 **DP: 1000/1000**

* * *

What. The. fuck.

Level 14?! How in god's name is she level 14?! She's younger than me damn it! And she has DP as well?! What the hell is this?!

''What are you looking at?'' I look up from the blue screen and jump a little seeing Shinoa standing in front of me.

''N-nothing just…nothing.'' I say with a sigh while dismissing the screen while scratching the back of my head while looking off to the side.

''You're weird.'' Shinoa says poking my face and pushing my head to the side in doing so making her giggle at my expense as I sigh once more going with it.

''So what do you want to do?'' I ask moving Shinoa's hand away my face making her huff.

''Well there's a park nearby we could go to.'' Shinoa suggests getting me to hum in thought, going to the park did sound fun…

''It's up to you.'' I say getting Shinoa to send me a wide smile as she grabbed me hand and began to pull me with her as she ran towards the park getting me to shout in surprise not expecting her to be so strong, then again she is level 14 and I'm level 5…

Yes I admit I'm…awkward, especially around new people but Shinoa was something else, I couldn't even say a salable without her laughing at it like I just told the world's greatest joke, so I kept my trap shut as she pulled (Dragged) me with her to the park.

The park itself was pretty standard, some swings, a slide and so on and it was fairly empty besides a woman walking her dog, I was sort of thankful for this since I didn't do well in large crowds of unfamiliar people, again I'm awkward person.

''Come on let's go on the swings first!'' Shinoa says as she drags me through the gate to the park and towards the set of swings, for some reason I had this off feeling it was going to be a long day…

And indeed, it was, we ended up spending hours playing in the park, I did find it enjoyable though, Although Shinoa was…odd, she was good company, always happy even when she fell face first into the ground she only laughed it off before continuing what she'd previously been doing. Overall it's been a nice to say the least, a lot better than getting whacked around by Guren during sword training…

Only downside to this though was that I somehow managed to lose a whopping 200HP throughout the duration of my stay here from a mixture of falling, running into things or Shinoa tackling me to the ground or into things during that one game of tag.

Still a fun day though and Shinoa would agree if the extra 15 closeness gained by her was anything to go by…I really needed to check how I seen how to view closeness information at some point.

But sadly, that all came to an end when I suddenly found myself in the park alone with no-one around, it was just me standing in confusion while looking around trying to figure out what was going on, I was running after Shinoa a few seconds ago and then bam I hear glass shattering and everyone just vanishes.

''Where is everyone?'' I mutter aloud in confusion while looking around trying to spot someone and letting out an annoyed groan, hell even the cars had just stopped in their tracks being left abandoned on the road!

 **BOOM!**

What was that?

 **BOOM!**

Well whatever it was, was coming his way.

 **BOOM!**

This time I managed to figure out the direction it was coming from and turned around only to suddenly pale looking at the deformed white monster with the body of a bug the size of a house looking at me with its grotesque face with well over eighty teeth in its maw.

''Observe.'' I mutter looking at the beast feeling my feel suddenly evaporate from my body due to gamers mind kicking in.

* * *

 **Name: Child of Abaddon**

 **Age: 637 years**

 **Race: Horseman of John (Juggernaut class)**

 **Title: Horseman of the apocalypse.**

 **Level: 63**

 **HP: 50,000/50,000**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **DP: 0/0**

* * *

As if this thing wasn't bad enough several more that had the exact same everything rounded another corner and zeroed in on me with a hungry gaze.

How in god's name did I end up here, as a level 5 character I was now facing off against things that were level 63…These things were practically dungeon bosses compared to me!

Honestly it felt like the gamer ability was out to get me…

Feeling something jabbing my leg I look down to see another horseman of john though this one was…well far less scary… ''Observe''

* * *

 **Name: Skarner.**

 **Age: 10 years**

 **Race: Horseman of john (Skitter class)**

 **Title: Destroyer of humanity**

 **Level: 13**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **DP: 0/0**

* * *

It was a scorpion the size of my shoe and it's 'attack' only damaged me for 5 HP, though it did poison me with a minor poison that did 5 damage every ten seconds for the next minute… far from a 'destroyer of humanity'.

 ***JAB***

Ow…Little shit's still attacking me!

With a frown on my face I lift my foot and stomp on the scorpion making it hiss before I hear a crack under my shoe and lift it again to see the corpse of the scorpion twitching on the ground.

* * *

 **Name: Skarner. (DEAD)**

 **Age: 10 years**

 **Race: Horseman of john (Skitter class)**

 **Title: Destroyer of humanity**

 **Level: 13**

 **HP: 0/100**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **DP: 0/0**

* * *

Well I guess level doesn't mean everything in the end…

Looking back up at the larger horsemen I frown seeing them very slowly walking towards me, at least that was something good about the situation, they can't run. Probably why they're called juggernauts…

 **-=PING!=-**

* * *

 **LOOT DETECTED NEARBY!**

 **DO YOU WISH TO ENABLE AUTO PICKUP?**

 **(Y/N)**

* * *

I could have sworn the moment my finger hit the yes button I heard a crack due to how hard I hit it but decided to ignore it for now in favor of my new LÜT.

* * *

 **New item: Skarner's shell neckless (x1)**

 **New item: 1421 Japanese Yen**

* * *

Hey! That's pretty good!

Going into my inventory I take my new neckless into my hands, it was just a normal scorpion shell with glowing red eye sockets and small red markings running down it's spine. While I moved backwards, away from the slowly approaching Horsemen of John while ignoring their booming stomping that shook the earth. ''Observe.''

* * *

 **:Skarner's shell neckless:**

 **Armor: 10**

 **Magic resist: 0**

 **Health: 20**

 **Passive: (Iron shell) Iron shell passive turns the users skin into pig iron on points of impact. (15% damage reduction from same level enemies, decreases to 0.1% on 10 level difference)**

 **Debuff: (Gluttony) Causes the wearer to feel immense hunger while in combat and have urges to digest their enemies (Negated by gamers body)**

* * *

This was actually a pretty decent item for such a low level pleb such as myself to have…besides the debuff, though that was negated by gamers body so that was nice.

Without a moment of hesitation, I equip the neckless and immediately feeling myself become healthy, in an odd way and take a look at my health bar.

* * *

 **421/521 HP (In combat)**

* * *

Sweet, though not all my health's regened from Shinoa man handling me while we played tag…that sucked…

Looking back up at the horseman I see that the closest one is about a bus length away from me so I decide in that moments it's a good idea to run, and run I do, I ran like hell was just behind me while trying to find a way out of this place only to come across more and more Horseman of john in difference shapes and sizes lumbering through the streets.

Wait my titles I can equip one, can't I? like blood prince…

 **-=PING!=-**

* * *

 **Title: Blood prince has been equipped**

* * *

Well that was convenient…

''Right so wh-'' I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I feel a blistering pain in my back making my mouth open to shout in pain only for gamers body to stop it the agonizing pain from hurting only making me release a gasp when I fly through the wall ahead of me.

Ow…maybe I shouldn't let myself get distracted here…

* * *

 **10/521 (In combat)**

* * *

Thank god for that passive iron shell passive… Now what actually hit me?

Getting up from my spot on the ground I look through the hole I came from to see a horseman of John (Surprise, surprise) that looked like a hybrid between a large dog and a lion…

''Observe.'' I mutter aloud as I walk backwards inside the dark room hoping the beast wouldn't see me until I got away.

* * *

 **Name: Horseman of john (Blood hound class)**

 **Age: 10 years**

 **Race: Horseman of john (Skitter class)**

 **Title: Blood hound of Icarus.**

 **Level: 14**

 **HP: 240/250**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **DP: 0/0**

* * *

Well it was only a level higher than that skarner thing but…well level didn't matter to much now did it? It's strength stat was probably almost three to six times mine if I was to guess by its semi-muscular build.

Wait, crap it was looking at me…

''FUCK!'' I scream as the beast leaps into the air with a ferocious roar causing my panic to overtake me for a moment as I curl down into a fetal position with my eyes slammed shut

Only for my eyes to widen hearing a shout of pain followed by whimpering making me look up to see the bloodhound had jumped into a loose piece of metal in front of me, impaling itself through the jaw and neck leaving its health rapidly draining as life started to leave its eyes.

Luck had something to do with this, that pole wasn't there a second ago…

Letting out a sigh as I stood up I looked at the bloodhound with a frown on my face noticing it's health has stopped draining and left it with a low 50HP left from it's original 250 leaving me to finish it off.

Maybe that was good since I'd get some loot from it…that still didn't stop me feeling slightly bad though…

''Sorry.'' I mutter as I pick up a nearby rock and start slamming it onto the hound's head chunking it in 15HP hits until the last of its HP turned to 0 causing a **(DEAD)** status to appear near its name and a small screen to appear in front of me saying that I'd leveled up and gotten some loot from the kill as well as the EXP

* * *

 **Loot automatically picked up!**

 **Blood hound jacket (X1)**

 **2843 Japanese Yen**

* * *

A…jacket? Okay I could work with that.

Looking into my inventory I could see the jacket and pulled it out causing a black lather biker jacket with small white armor plates on the elbows and a rough looking sqaulder located on the right shoulder to pop into my hands. It also had small fur rimming's around the cuffs of the sleeves, to finish the jacket it off on the right side it had an image of a Trible lion sown into it with a glowing red fabric.

The thing looked badass…and I instantly observed it to see what it had in store for me.

* * *

 **:Blood hound jacket:**

 **Armor: 20**

 **Magic resist: 5**

 **Health: 80**

 **+3 DEX**

 **+5 STR**

 **Passive: (On the hunt) Increases movement speed by 50% (DEX) when on the blood trail of hostile enemies that are below 20% max HP.**

 **Debuff: (Fury) Causes the wearer to feel fury putting them into a state of madness and attacking everything around them to sat this bloodlust. (Negated by gamers mind)**

* * *

In comparison to this the damned neckless is pennies! This thing was fucking awesome! Again, the passive was a downer but I negated it so I didn't give a damn!

Equipping the jacket, I felt the weight of the sqaudler bear down on my arm making me cringe, the thing might not look like it but it was heavy…

Looking at my strength I could see that all together I had 10 points in it due to the extra strength given by the jacket but apparently, it wasn't enough to let me equip it without repercussions.

So, I did the 'smart' thing and dumped all my state points into strength causing it to jump from 10 all the way to 25 causing my eyes to widen feeling my body change suddenly and become stronger and a bit more muscular.

Hey I could ware my jacket without feeling like a ton was being dropped onto my arm at least!

 **-=PING!=-**

* * *

 **Due to strength reaching over 10 a new skill has been created!**

 **Stone fists: (Active) Turns the users fists into solid stone causing punches to deal 100% more damage! (Scales with strength)**

 **(Morphable ability)**

 **(No cost)**

* * *

Huh…that's pretty cool… at least I have a decent weapon for now until I get a sword or something…Why do I have this really odd feeling that when I get my sword it's going to suck…

With a shake of my head I roll my shoulders before moving out of the hole I'd been thrown threw and start making my way through a series of alleyways in hopes to not draw any more attention from other horsemen of John, it was the last thing in needed right now with such low health…

Then again my health couldn't drop below 0.01% so I was immortal due to this, plus my demon's blood passive was in effect and I had another 100 something % damage boost on top of my stone fist active so maybe having low health was good?

I could work around it but for now I needed to get out of here before I ended up getting eaten or something and I for one didn't want to get eaten anytime soon.

Activating my stone fist skill, I look down to see that my fists indeed has become rocky and jagged and had a slight grey tint on them, giving them a few taps he could still feel it but it was slightly dulled… It looked badass to be honest and felt strong.

''This is sweet!'' I say with a grin on my face as I move my fingers watching the stone crumble and reform as the joints moved around, yep I needed more of these skills, maybe I should put more points into strength?

''Right I'm getting carried away I should be looking out for horsemen of john.'' I say shaking my head and giving myself a light slap on the face before peaking around another corner and seeing a group of Horsemen of John lumbering near one another instantly making me throw out the idea of going in that direction and turn around.

Only to stop feeling the earth under me start rumbling making me raise a brow in confusion as I look back at the Horsemen of John thinking they were the culprits only to be proved wrong as they simply stood still like a group of status…

''What the he- HOLY SHIT!'' I scream in shock watching as the ground under the horsemen gives in as a giant centipede eats the group in a single before looking around for more pray to eat as I stood and watched in the shadows of the alleyway in shock and awe.

''O-observe.'' I stutter out quietly hoping to not be heard

* * *

 **(Event boss)**

 **Destroyer of worlds**

 **Level:?**

* * *

Nope. Fuck that. Not today.

Seriously? I could see Byakkomura's stats fairly well but all I could see with this thing was a name and a covered level, like how fucking strong was this thing!?

With that in mind I ran the way I came the moment the destroyer of worlds dived back underground having found something interesting to the north towards the walls.

I'd certainly learned a lot today that was for sure. My gamer ability, demons existing as well as demon weapons and that I could possibly use one, how strong Horsemen of John could be, this weird place and finally the destroy of worlds. A pretty progressive day if you ask me.

Sarcasm if you couldn't guess.

Well at least he met Shinoa at the very least, she was an odd girl who was oddly powerful for her age but she was fun to play with non-the less. Now that I thought about it she was probably worried sick about me since I just vanished into thin air in front of her eyes, she probably went to get Shinya or something so hopefully she was safe.

What the hell am I thinking? Of course she's safe, she's level 14 for god sake and had a pretty high strength and Dexterity stat if her manhandling me was anything to go by, so she should be good. I had to focus on getting out of here without getting eaten for now…

''Right so I have some decent stuff and a good strength stat and about 200HP left…'' I mutter to myself while putting one of my rocky hands onto my chin as I walk past the hole I'd made previously during the 'fight' with the bloodhound, the only way out of the alleyway was back the way I came and into the park again so hopefully the horsemen there had left so I wasn't just stuck in here…

Looking up at the sky in thought I pause noticing a crack in the sky making me raise a brow in confusion as it began to extend much to my confusion before my eyes widen hearing the sound of glass shattering while watching the crack suddenly encase everything before going back to normal leaving me in an alleyway hearing the sound of a nearby car beeping its horn making me sigh seeing that I had managed to escape.

Somehow…

Making my way back to the park I was a little surprised to find Shinoa sitting on a bench alone in a fetal position as she looked down at the ground with a depressed look in her teary eyes causing my own to widen as I speed up into a jog running towards the girl.

''Shinoa!'' I shout getting the girl's eyes to widen as she looks up at me with a gasp before breaking into a run towards me before diving into me like we'd first met knocking us both to the ground making me groan in pain for a second before gamers body stopped the pain.

''Where did you go! yo-you were there one sec-second and then you vanished!'' Shinoa demands teary eyed making me frown feeling guilty.

''I don't really know…but I have some cool stories to make it up to you!'' I say with a small smirk on my face as I pat Shinoa's head as her eyes widen again before she starts to nod and stands up allowing myself to stand before we start to make our way home as I tell her of my epic tale of how I got my neckless and jacket while Shinoa listened in on it with wide eyes.

* * *

-=STATS=-

Name: Yuuichiro Amane/Hyakuya

Age: 12 years

Race: Seraph

Title: Blood prince

LVL: 6

HP: 601/601 (HP regen 1.5 per/sec, reduced to 0.5 in combat.)

MP: 0/0 (MP regen 0 per/sec, reduced to 0 in combat)

STR: 15 (+10) = 25

DEX: 3

VIT: 4

WIS: 1

INT: -1

LUK: 100

Skill points: 3 (+3 Per level up)

Japanese Yen: 4264

* * *

 **SO! That's it for now! It's been a while since I've written a story about Seraph of the end so I hope you enjoy this massive 10,000-word chapter.**

 **As always please do point out mistakes I've made such as grammar, formatting and so on, constructive criticism is always welcome**

 **Until next time folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

''SHIT!'' I shout as I leap to the side avoiding the large claw of a juggernaut class horseman of john that slammed into the ground where I once was complete decimating the concrete.

After Guren and her squad had left for their mission I was left alone and decided it was a good idea to grind a little in the 'parallel world' as I'd come to call it.

In case you didn't get it, it was a bad idea…

''Jesus, would you stop?! I know you hate me but god damn you're hunting me like a blood hound!'' I shout at the horseman that didn't understand a word of it and instead decided to strike me prompting me to leap to the side once more avoiding the attack.

''Dick…'' I grumble before activating my stone fist ability and punching the large claw causing a small sliver of my health to go down though in turn the horseman's claw had cracked causing it to let out a howl of pain.

'' Observe'' I say aloud while Jumping away to dodge another strike from the horseman to get a look at it's stats to see how much damage I did.

* * *

 **Name: Child of Abaddon**

 **Age: 524 years**

 **Race: Horseman of John (Juggernaut class)**

 **Title: Horseman of the apocalypse.**

 **Level: 59**

 **HP: 48,950/49,000**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **DP: 0/0**

* * *

50 damage? That wasn't that bad honestly… and by the way this thing moved I could kill it eventually but it'd probably take a pretty long fucking time to do so.

But hey need that loot and EXP.

Cracking my rocky knuckles, I grin before jumping towards the horseman and grab onto its claw causing my fists to break through its armor allowing me to get a grip and remain on the arm as the horseman let out another howl of pain as it starts waving its claw around trying to get me off.

''Maybe this wasn't a good idea!'' I shout holding on for dear life as the horseman waved me around trying to get me off. Unluckily for me the part of the claw I was holding gave out and broke off causing me to be flung across the street and skid into a car causing me to let out a grunt of pain seeing that I'd lost 40 HP.

Looking up at the horseman I take a look at its HP to see it had lost two thousand health from getting me off prompting me to look down to see I'd take a chunk of its claw with me.

''Well that was certainly worth it.'' I say getting up while holding the part of the claw in hand seeing that the horseman was once more approaching me. Looking between the claw in my hand and to the horseman I grin before pulling the claw back.

And throw it towards the horseman causing it to become imbedded within its cut making it let out a roar causing the surrounding area to start shaking.

* * *

 **HP: 32,637/49,000**

 **(Fatal Bleeding status effect [ -40 HP per second])**

* * *

Jesus I hit that thing hard! It did help that I crit it.

* * *

 **-=PING!=-**

 **Through a special action you have unlocked a new skill!**

 **[Power throw!] Has been unlocked!**

 **Increased damage dealt by throwing weapons by 50% (deals 150% damage on crits)**

* * *

Well that's useful, at least I have a ranged ability to kill things now.

''Maybe I should just throw things at it until it dies?'' I ask myself aloud watching as the horseman's health drained at a rapid rate as it panicked and attempted to pull the claw out.

And it did causing it to screech in pain once more as the bleeding began to increased causing the beast to drop onto its legs feeling it's life force being drained rapidly.

* * *

 **HP: 15,721/49,000**

 **(Fatal Bleeding status effect [ -80 HP per second])**

* * *

Well it was going to die soon so I might as well grind my skill a little while I'm at it…

Picking up a nearby rock I toss it in the air before catching it again, I then get into an amateur pitcher's stance and bring the rock back and activate my ability causing my finger tips to glow red before I lunch it towards the horseman's head.

 **CRACK!**

I smirked watching the horseman's head lurch back from the impact to its skull before it begins to fall backwards onto the ground and lands with a boom sending up a small dust cloud.

* * *

 **HP: 7,396/49,000**

 **(Fatal Bleeding status effect [ -40 HP per second])**

 **[Unconscious]**

* * *

Whelp if it wasn't going to die a few seconds ago, it sure was now with its amount of HP loose per second as well as it being KO'd

It didn't take much longer for the Unconscious status to be replaced with a dead status followed by the horseman slowly fading away to dust.

* * *

 **-=PING!=-**

 **You have leveled up! (x6)**

* * *

Well that's a bit…underwhelming all things considered, I was honestly hoping I'd level up ten times but whatever I can live with six levels.

* * *

 **New item: Juggernaut's gauntlet (x2)**

 **New item: 5000 Japanese Yen**

* * *

Gauntlets? Fuck yeah! The synergy with my stone fist ability would be fucking amazing if it worked the way I thought it did. And if it didn't oh well, I could still take them off when I don't need them so it's sweet ether way.

Opening my inventory with a whisper I take out the pair of white gauntlets and look them over with a raiser brow. They weren't exactly gauntlets more gloved bracers made from the boney material the horseman's shell was made from and the gloved part was leathery like my jacket…

* * *

 **-=PING!=-**

 **Due to your observation of the world around you your INT has increased by 1!**

* * *

''Observe.'' I mutter aloud while ignoring the other screen causing a screen to pop in front of me with the gauntlets stats.

* * *

 **:Juggernauts gauntlet:**

 **Armor: 15**

 **Magic resist: 10**

 **Health: 50**

 **-1 DEX**

 **+7 STR**

 **Passive: (Thunderous blows) Increases hand to hand damage by 50% (Increase to 100% on crits)**

 **Debuff: (Concrete arms) Decreases attack speed by 10%**

* * *

Damn, these things were pretty good, the stats doubled because I have two of them though these items had obvious down sides like the debuff and the -1 Dex but it certainly made up for it with the items passive, strength, armor and magic resist…

Equipping the I could feel the extra strength take root and also the debuff feeling my arms become heavier causing my eyes to widen as I look at my hands with slightly widened eyes.

Well damn! The Debuff sure as hell was annoying but with some extra strength grinding I could balance it out eventually, actually what was my current strength? Might as well take a look. ''Stats.''

* * *

 **-=STATS=-**

 **Name: Yuuichiro Amane/Hyakuya**

 **Age: 12 years**

 **Race: Seraph**

 **Title: Blood prince**

 **LVL: 12**

 **HP: 501/501 (+200 =701) (HP regen 1.5 per/sec, reduced to 0.5 in combat.)**

 **MP: 0/0 (MP regen 0 per/sec, reduced to 0 in combat)**

 **STR: 15 (+24) = 39**

 **DEX: 3 (-2) = 1**

 **VIT: 4**

 **WIS: 1**

 **INT: 0**

 **LUK: 100**

 **Skill points: 21 (+3 Per level up)**

 **Magic resist: 25 (0.9% damage reduction from magic damage)**

 **Armour: 60 (2.1% damage reduction from physical damage)**

 **Japanese Yen: 9264**

* * *

Hm, 39 strength points, pretty nice but my other stats were lacking to say the least, like my current DEX and INT both were important stats, especially DEX if I wanted I wanted to move fast.

VIT was…Useless to be frank, I didn't need health due to the seraph blood passive that made me invulnerable and the less health I had the better for my warlord's bloodlust passive, then again it might have some cool abilities but those wouldn't help me much in the long run since my stat of health didn't matter to much…

INT was…okay? I could use some INT I guess so I wouldn't be a complete idiot so I might increase it to ten…

WIS I'd increase to 5 just increase it was useful to me and if it's useless not much would be lost.

LUK could stay the way it was, fucking useless 100 points…

So I was putting 5 into DEX, 5 into WIS and 10 into INT leaving me with a single skill point to spare.

* * *

 **-=STATS=-**

 **Name: Yuuichiro Amane/Hyakuya**

 **Age: 12 years**

 **Race: Seraph**

 **Title: Blood prince**

 **LVL: 12**

 **HP: 501/501 (+200 =701) (HP regen 1.5 per/sec, reduced to 0.5 in combat.)**

 **MP: 100/1000 (MP regen 0.5 per/sec, reduced to 0.1 in combat)**

 **STR: 15 (+24) = 39**

 **DEX: 8 (-2) = 6**

 **VIT: 4**

 **WIS: 6**

 **INT: 10**

 **LUK: 100**

 **Skill points: 1 (+3 Per level up)**

 **Magic resist: 25 (0.9% damage reduction from magic damage)**

 **Armour: 60 (2.1% damage reduction from physical damage)**

 **Japanese Yen: 9264**

* * *

Wait so INT unlocks MP? Well…that sort of made sense not that I thought about it and BOY did I think, holy fuck that ten INT really makes a god damn difference! And so did the DEX, my arms didn't feel like lead bars anymore so that was sweet and my arms moved a lot faster, so DEX not only increased movement speed but also how fast the body moves in general? Nice.

* * *

 **-=PING!=-**

 **By allowing INT to reach 10 you have unlocked a skill!**

 **[Purify] has been unlocked!**

 **Cost: 20 MP**

 **Disc: Purify is a light healing ability, the ability heals the user and others by 10HP per cast**

 **10% chance to remove minor negative status effects**

* * *

Well that's…not a bad ability, I couldn't use it well because of obvious reasons but I could use it on others to save a life, honestly when it comes down to it 10HP is a lot and a 10% chance of getting rid of a negative status effect? Not bad, not bad at all.

But there was no way I'd be putting to many points into INT, I was a more get into your face type of guy and I'd prefer it stayed that way so I'd stick with STR and DEX for now unless something changed. Like VIT being useful to me but otherwise I'd just stick with STR and DEX.

''Lets put these bad boy's to the test then…'' I mutter while slamming my fists together before before I start to run towards a nearby street in hopes of finding something I kill with my new strength.

''Woah…you are HUGE!'' I shout as I turn a corner to see a snake looking horseman of john that was in the middle of climbing up a building before it'd attention was brought to me through my shout.

''Observe.''

* * *

 **Name: Naga**

 **Age: 483 years**

 **Race: Horseman of John (Sliver class)**

 **Title: Snake of deceit**

 **Level: 98**

 **HP: 30,000/30,000**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **DP: 0/0**

* * *

Maybe getting this things attention was…a bad idea? It's level 98…again I know level doesn't mean to much but… I have a feeling things are the level they are for a reason, AKA grinding out levels by killing stuff.

''Well…to far to go back now…maybe I'll get a cool pair of snake skin boots.'' I joke to myself while cracking my stony knuckles and wait for the horseman to attack.

But apparently, I didn't need to as I watched a beam of red energy blow a hole in the snake's head causing it's HP to drop to 0 and incinerate into dust leaving me standing in surprise.

''What the fuck?'' I manage as I break from my shock before looking around trying to spot the culprit who stole my kill and I found said culprit standing in the middle of the street looking at me with a tilted head.

''Umm…who are you?'' I asks curiously looking at the girl that looked my age who wore a stylish dress that reached her feet that were bare, she had long scarlet hair that reached her shoulders with a pair of black horns sticking out of her head, she had blood red eyes just like a vampire and she had milky white skin…one word to describe her would defiantly be beautiful…

Rather than get a response the girl continued to look at me from a distance causing me to feel a little uncomfortable under her gaze. ''Observe…''

* * *

 **Name: Noya**

 **Age: ?**

 **Race: Demon (Cursed)**

 **Title: Innocent little devil.**

 **Level: 496 (Visible due to cursed status)**

 **HP: 60,000/60,000**

 **MP: 5,000/5,000**

 **DP: 149,500/150,000**

* * *

''Bye.'' I say stiffly as I turn around and begin to walk away from the demon only to be stopped feeling a hand being placed onto my unarmored should causing me to freeze mid step.

 **''Who are you?''** Noya demands turning me towards her causing me to look down at her, Noya being slightly smaller than myself.

''Yuuichiro Hyakuya…'' I reply nervously getting a hum from Noya who takes a step back and inspects me with a critical eye before looking into my emerald eyes.

'' **So Yuuichiro Hyakuya…how did you get here?''** Noya asks as she walks around me while dragging a finger across my jacket all the while.

''I don't really know myself, all I know is that there's an area in the park I can walk to that brings me here.'' I explain truthfully getting another hum from Noya as she stops in front of me with a thinking look on her face.

 **''Do you know who I am Yuuichiro Hyakuya? What I am?''** Noya asks getting me to nod causing her eyes to widen slightly not expecting me to know.

''You're a demon, a cursed one named Noya…'' I explain causing Noya's eyes to sharpen causing my eyes to widen realizing I'd just made a mistake.

 **''How do you know who and what I am?!''** Noya demands grabbing my neck and slamming me into the ground causing my HP to drop to 0.01% making my eyes widen feel my blood prince passive activating.

 **''Well spe-''** Noya attempts to speak but she gets cut off as my passive activates making her eyes widen feeling a portion of her blood being drained before I explode sending them demon flying through the air and landing onto a car smashing and denting the roof in leaving her laying on the roof in surprise.

''Sorry 'bout that…'' I shout while getting up and check to see what my HP was at and seeing my HP was restored to full from the ability use.

 **''W-what was that.''** Noya asks as she sits up with a groan feeling her body aching from the blast.

* * *

 **Noya**

 **HP: 30,000/60,000**

* * *

''One of my special talents? It happens at least once a day when I'm in danger…'' I explain sheepishly while looking at Noya who lets out another groan as she jumps off the car and lands on her feet a little shakenly.

 **''Hm, certainly a surprising little talent…''** Noya grumbles in annoyance before appearing in front of me making my eyes widen as I jump back to get away from her only to find myself being pinned to the ground from behind by the demon.

''Hey I said sorry!'' I shout looking back at Noya who only lets out a huff in response as she sits on my back keeping me pinned to the road under me.

 **''Sorry won't cut it, you almost killed me with your little stunt there.''** Noya says glaring down at me causing me to let out a sigh.

''So what do you want then? I'm sure you'd just kill me if you have no use for me.'' I ask looking up at Noya who puts on another thoughtful look while giving her chin a few taps.

 **''Hm…it's been a few years sense I've been in the real world, I want you to bring me there.''** Noya says after several seconds of thought.

''Well…I don't know how to bring you out of here, I barely even know how to get myself out.'' I explain to Noya who looks down at me flatly in disbelief.

''Hey! I'm serious I don't know how to!'' I exclaim causing Noya to let out an amused chuckle making me to look at her dumbly.

 **''If that's the case it seems I'll just have to take your body as my own.''** Noya says with a feral grin coming to her face as she puts a hand onto my head before vanishing from the spot leaving me on the floor dumbly.

-= **PING!=-**

''Wait what?'' I ask in confusion seeing a box appearing in front of me.

' **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME HUMAN?! WHAT SORT OF TRAP HAVE YOU LEAD ME INTO!?'** Noya screams out angrily in my mind causing me to put my hands over my ears in response.

''SHUT UP! SHOUTING LIKE THAT HURTS ME YOU BIMBO!'' I respond angrily aloud at Noya's shouting dealing 1HP of damage to me.

' **NOT UNTILL YOU EXPLAIN WHAT YOU DID TO ME!'** Noya demands loudly causing my HP to once more drop by 1 much to my annoyance.

''I'M IMMUNE TO MIND ALTERING EFFECTS LIKE UNCONTIOUSNESS AND POSSESSION YOU DUMB ASS!'' I shout aloud causing Noya to go silent letting me sigh out in relief not having to deal with her shouting and this allowed me to look at the box in front of me.

* * *

 **You have successfully contracted the demon Noya to fight by your side!**

* * *

' **What is that thing…?'** Noya asks causing my eyes to widen.

''Wait you can see that thing?' I asks getting Noya to nod that I somehow felt and knew she did.

' **I can, it looks odd…thought it is correct I am technically contracted to you because of your bullshit immunity…''** Noya confirms, her voice becoming rather bitter at the end causing me to let out a nervous chuckle feeling uncomfortable with a demon that didn't like me inside my soul…

''So um…Noya…what happens now...?'' I ask slowly causing Noya to sigh heavily.

' **Now you need something to channel me into since I lost my normal form that was once a sword, so anything, even a lamp post can be used to channel my power.''** Noya explains to me causing me to look down at my bracers.

' **Although crude I can be channeled into them as well as the rest of your clothes.'** Noya says causing me to nod as I look at my neckless and jacket.

''Alright…how about you channel yourself into my bracers then since I'm based around hand to hand combat right now.'' I ask Noya who hums in my mind before I see my gauntlets turn from white and brown to black with red highlights and the brown leather turning black like my leather jacket causing me to let out a whistle while I look them over.

''Cool…'' I mummer aloud with a grin on my face.

'' **Indeed, they are 'cool'.''** Noya says from behind my causing my eyes to widen as I turn around to see her standing in front of me, though she was slightly blurry and she was slightly transparent.

'' **No need to be alarmed I do not plan on harming you. due to your special condition, I can materialize rather easily, even without you having to be near transformed into a demon by me to do so.''** Noya explains calming me down.

''Well that's cool…'' I say getting Noya to roll her eyes at me before pointing past me prompting me to turn to see another juggernaut class horseman of john lumbering towards me.

'' **If you're done celebrating while not test out your new strength? And who knows maybe you'll make some ''snake skin boots'' out of it.''** Noya says causing a small amount of red to dust my cheeks at the jab of what I'd said to the Naga beforehand.

''Oh I'll show you just how right I was.'' I say with a grin now determined to prove the demoness wrong about her little teasing.

'' **Hm, well by using my demon power you have enhanced strength as well as speed so use it to your advantage and don't die fighting that thing, it's annoying to remove myself from your dying soul by force.''** Noya says getting me to huff while I activate my stone fist ability making Noya's eyes widen slightly at my ability.

''Time to see what you can do Noya.'' I say with a grin before running towards the Horseman of John and closing the thirty meter gap within a few seconds due to my DEX having skyrocketed due to Noya's presence within my bracers.

''DIE!'' I shout throwing my fist forwards and punching the horseman's right fore-leg with a sickening crack as the armor and bones of the beast break under my monstrous punch making it shriek in pain before out of reflex it uses its elongated tail to swat me away causing me to slam into a nearby car and coming to a stop indented in the cars shell.

* * *

 **HP: 610/701**

* * *

''He sure does hit hard.'' I say pulling myself out of the car much to Noya's surprise not only seeing I wasn't showing signs of being hurt but that I was getting stronger.

' **Are you a masochist or something?'** Noya asks me causing my right eye to twitch in response to her question.

''No! I get stronger the more hurt I am! It doesn't mean that I like it!'' I reply aloud making Noya start to chuckle clearly not beleving me making me facepalm.

A little to hard as I feel my skull shattering and my HP plummet to 246 points.

' **Yikes, by all factors you should be dead after that one.'** Noya says in surprise while I let out another sigh as my bones fix themselves within seconds allowing me to see properly ahead of myself.

''Yeah well if someone here didn't say stupid shit that wouldn't have happened huh?'' I reply making Noya huff internally but say no more knowing well enough it was technically her fault that I shattered my skull.

''Alright big guy round two.'' I say focusing on the horseman of John that was stuck on the same spot not being able to move with a shattered knee in one of it's four legs giving me the opportunity to mutter observe under my breath to see it's stats.

* * *

 **Name: Child of Abaddon**

 **Age: 619 years**

 **Race: Horseman of John (Juggernaut class)**

 **Title: Horseman of the apocalypse.**

 **Level: 63**

 **HP: 59,379/70,000**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **DP: 0/0**

* * *

' **Man you hit that thing hard with a single punch as well, I'm mildly impressed.'** Noya says having been able to see the horseman's stats through my eyes getting me to roll them.

''Well you should be impressed I'm just twelve years old.'' I reply flatly to Noya who materializes behind me and gives me a clap on the back of the head with an audible slap and the decrease of my HP by one at my sassy reply.

''Bitch…'' I mutter rubbing the spot on instinct as Noya chuckled within my mind.

''Hey Noya do I have any sort of ranged attacks you could give me? Like the one you used to kill that Naga.'' I ask the demon who lets out a drawn out hum while giving her chin a tap as she decided.

'' **I do have one I could give you I guess, though it's a weaker version of the one you seen me use but it makes up for it's lack of strength with speed.''** Noya explains as she materializes above me before laying a hand on my head.

* * *

 **-=PING!=-**

 **Through a special action you have gained a new skill!**

 **[Demonic bullet] has been unlocked!**

 **Cost: 10 DP**

 **Disc: A bullet of demonic energy that fires in a straight line.**

 **(Morphable)**

* * *

''That's a pretty good ability…'' I mummer looking at the skill before realizing something.

It cost DP.

''Stats.'' I say aloud and look down the page before my eyes land on my newly acquired DP.

* * *

 **DP: 1000/1000**

* * *

So contracting a demon gets you DP…does that mean it's demon points? Because that makes no sense…maybe it's demonic points? That is a little better…

Still a somewhat sucky name though, but it'll probably grow on him…eventually.

'' **Although we have all day I believe it is in our best interest to kill the horseman of John, Yuuichiro.''** Noya says breaking my from my train of thought prompting me to look back at the Horseman of John that was struggling to move on three legs.

Rearing my right fist back I activate the Demonic bullet ability and feel something building up prompting me to look at my fist see red energy build up over it getting me to let out a low whistle before turning my gaze back to the horseman and firing the ability off sending the ball of energy the size of my fist rocketing towards the horseman at the speed of the bullet before it makes contact with the demon and explodes making the horseman screech out in pain as the our cracks around the area of impact.

* * *

 **HP: 58,890/70,000**

* * *

It certainly wasn't strong just like Noya said but by how easily it could be fired and charged and if I used both my hands I could easily fire these things off fast enough to make up for the lack of damage to even it out.

And that's just what I did I reared my arms back and threw them forwards with the ability active on repeat one fist at a time causing a steady stream of demonic bullets to hit the Horseman of john ninety-nine more times before I finally ran out of DP leaving me looking at my smoking hands with a 'not bad' look on my face before I look up at the horseman of John that had a hole through its chest from all the bullets hitting around the same spot.

'' **As you can see what they lack in stren**

* * *

 **gth they make up in for speed and how frequently you can fire them as well as how inexpensive they are to use.''** Noya explains as the Horseman slowly turns to dust causing two familiar screen to pop into existence in front of me causing Noya's eyes to widen slightly seeing them.

* * *

 **You have leveled up! (x4)**

* * *

''Four levels if quite nice, don't you agree Noya?'' I ask looking up at the demon who slowly nods not quite understanding what she was looking at.

* * *

 **New item: Juggernaut's face mask. (x1)**

 **New item: 2615 Japanese Yen**

* * *

''A mask? Odd…'' I mutter aloud while opening my inventory causing Noya to go bug eyed as I pull the shark tooth mask from my inventory and look at it with a raised brow.

It was white…completely and it covered the lower half of my face, it resembled a shark's maw just with really sharp teeth and it went around the back of my neck if I put it on.

''Observe.'' I say while looking at the mask so I could see it's stats.

* * *

 **:Snap jaw face mask:**

 **Armor: 10**

 **Magic resist: 15**

 **Health: 40**

 **-1 INT**

 **+5 STR**

 **Passive: (Conversion) When you run out of a resource to use abilities it will instead cost HP to use them.**

 **Debuff: (Rynfield's syndrome) The harbourer of this mask has the desire to drink blood.**

* * *

Well…that was something…and the debuff wasn't canceled which sucked but the passive? Now that was something he could abuse due to his HP not dropping past 0.01% so he could fire Demonic bullets for far longer at no real risk due to his invulnerability…

'' **What do you mean by your invulnerability?''** Noya asks making me freeze up slightly before berating myself for forgetting that Noya could read my mind just like the other demons could…

''Nothing, nothing just me being cocky.'' I lie with a sheepish chuckle thrown in only to sigh as Noya looked at me flatly clearly not believing my BS.

''Well you are part of my soul right? can't you feel it, something off about me, something…holy?'' I ask looking at Noya with a frown on my face getting her to frown as she glances at the sky for a moment with a glare before looking back at me.

'' **Indeed I did, though I couldn't quite pin it till now…you have a seraph inside you, locked away but it's grasp on your soul prevents you from dying, it explains why you didn't die immediately after we met when I slammed you into the ground that hard.''** Noya says getting me to nod seeing as she was right.

''Yep, and I plan to use it to abuse stuff like this mask here.'' I say before putting the mask on using my inventory causing it to pop into existence on my face.

'' **Hm…looks rather brutish if you ask me.''** Noya says inspecting the mask with a critical eye before looking into my eyes with a raised brow noticing something off.

'' **That look in your eye, it reminds me slightly of a vampire, so that mask of yours makes you thrust blood hm?''** Noya asks getting me to nod.

''Yeah, it's a weird feeling in the back of my head telling me to jump onto you and bite your neck, weird but it's easy to ignore.'' I reply, my voice slightly muffled from under the bone like mask that now covered my mouth.

'' **Due to you not being a vampire or demon that feeling of wanting to drink blood would be minor.''** Noya confirms for me before looking off to the side with a frown on her face hearing a distant rumbling sound.

''What're you looking at?'' I ask turning my head in the direction only to see a row of buildings making me internally face palm.

'' **A being of destruction lingers in this world and is slowly devouring it…''** Noya says vaguely causing recognition to flash in my eyes remembering my little meeting with the destroyer of worlds event boss.

''You mean the destroyer of worlds? That large centipede thing?'' I ask getting Noya to nod as she continued to look in the direction of the rumbling.

''Well all I can say about whatever it is that not even you could stop it, the things so powerful that I can barely see its name when I observe it…'' I say getting Noya's attention back onto me.

'' **So that's how you knew my name and how I was a demon. You 'observed' me? Is this one of your little abilities as well? Like the way you turned your fists to stone?''** Noya asks getting me to nod as I look at her.

''I guess I should tell you about my power considering we are partners…'' I say giving my neck a scratch while Noya's crimson eyes seemed to glow with interest about learning about my abilites.

''Lets just say my life's a game…'' I say as an introduction before going into detail about my gamer ability, how it works, how I've used it and all the abilities, passives and debuffs I have while Noya listened to me the entire time with wide eyes about hearing of such an ability.

'' **Quite interesting…it's amusing really this ability of yours that you call 'the gamer' could potentially make you one of the strongest beings in existence, you could even surpass god himself with such a limitless power…''** Noya says as she floats around me while thinking of countless ways I could become strong.

''Yeah I know…it's a little scary to be honest, to have that much powers a little overwhelming plus I could end up attracting the wrong type of attention such as gods like you said.'' I explain getting Noya to let out a hum as she comes to a stop infront of me while looking into my eyes.

'' **That could happen, indeed it could, that's why I advise you to train your abilities here, in this world where not even god has vision of, think of it like a safe haven for when you train to become strong and you can act normal outside.''** Noya says getting me to nod before something comes to mind.

''But won't people notice me going missing?'' I asks getting Noya to chuckle in amusement much to my confusion.

'' **No, there's a time difference between these worlds, we move fifty times faster than the real world, so for every fifty seconds that pass here only one will pass in our world, meaning you can train here all day and not even be gone for an hour.''** Noya explains making my eyes widen remembering that I'd been in this place yesterday for some time but for Shinya only a few seconds had managed to pass.

''That's…helpful…'' I say getting Noya to hum in agreement.

'' **However I've been in this little place for too long and I'd prefer to leave soon, if you don't mind that is.''** Noya says looking at with me a small frown on her face getting me to nod as I look back in the direction of the park I came from.

''Might as well leave, I've leveled up a fair bit anyways…'' I mutter while scratching the back of my head before making my way back to the park prompting Noya to dematerialize back into my soul making me shiver slightly.

That's just an odd feeling…

''Stats.'' I say aloud prompting my stats screen to appear in front of me.

* * *

 **-=STATS=-**

 **Name: Yuuichiro Amane/Hyakuya**

 **Age: 12 years**

 **Race: Fallen Seraph (Transformation 99% complete)**

 **Title: Blood prince (24 hours till next use)**

 **LVL: 16**

 **HP: 501/501 (+240 =741) (HP regen 1.5 per/sec, reduced to 0.5 in combat.)**

 **MP: 100/1000 (MP regen 0.5 per/sec, reduced to 0.1 in combat)**

 **STR: 15 (+29) = 44 (calculating changes: 47% complete)**

 **DEX: 8 (-2) = 6 (calculating changes: 50% complete)**

 **VIT: 4 (calculating changes: 82% complete)**

 **WIS: 6**

 **INT: 10 (-1) = 9**

 **LUK: 100**

 **Skill points: 13 (+3 Per level up)**

 **Magic resist: 40 (1.0% damage reduction from magic damage)**

 **Armor: 70 (2.2% damage reduction from physical damage)**

 **Japanese Yen: 11879**

* * *

Dang I have a lot of money, 11870 Yen? That was what? 100-ish dollars? A fair amount and it'd last me a while…hell if I was anyone else I'd just grind for the cash and become rich and live a life of luxury.

A problem though was the armor and magic resist since they'd stop me from reaching my full amount of damage, although the pros with the armor I had was the stats and passives it gave so it balanced out well.

And what the hells happening to my STR, DEX and VIT? Somethings changing it?

Looking at my race I raise a brow noticing something different.

I was a Fallen Seraph? what the hell does that mean?

* * *

 **-=PING!=-**

 **Perk: [Seraph blood] has morphed!**

 **debuff: [Fallen] has been created!**

 **Disc: Through accepting a demon your seraph soul has been tainted and thus you are now a Fallen.**

 **Perk: [Fallen's strength] :(Unique): All physical base stats are doubled.**

 **debuff: [Fallen]: You have become a demonic being known as a fallen angel, cast out from heaven by god himself you are to spend your days in the human world as the guardian of heaven's gate that separates the realm of heaven and the living world.**

* * *

Fuck.

Fuck!

FUCK!

''BULLSHIT!'' I shout angrily and instinctually fire out a demonic bullet hitting a car causing it to explode into a flaming pile of scrap metal.

'' **Oi what's going on Yuuichiro? Your soul's going nuts in here, it's turning all dar…oh…''** Noya asks though her question is answered by looking at me who was in the middle of destroying another car out of anger before my gamers mind suddenly calmed me down.

''that's just…for fuck sake…'' I grumble out while punching the bridge of my nose feeling my gamers mind passive repeatedly calming me down.

'' **What's going on Yuuichiro? Your souls going crazy with change.''** Noya asks getting me to sigh again as I take a seat on the floor and look at my stat screen.

''My seraph's blood passive morphed into something called Fallen and it took away my immortality…'' I explain to Noya who raises a brow as she appears beside me with a tilted head.

'' **That could be a problem but it can be overcome rather easily.''** Noya says getting me to raise a brow as I look up at her.

'' **Simply make yourself more 'tanky' as gamers like to say, you can also increase your resistances that you have so you can take less damage and so on.''** Noya explains getting me to hum as I look down at my stats again before focusing on my VIT and noticing that it'd increased to 8 from 4 making me blink in surprise before looking at the rest of my stats noticing that the physical stats had doubled.

The base stat that is which sort of sucked since my STR didn't change too much.

''Alright…I'll just become more tanky I guess.'' I mutter as I look at my VIT stat while subconsciously putting on my child of humanity title.

And then dumped my points into VIT.

* * *

 **-=STATS=-**

 **Name: Yuuichiro Amane/Hyakuya**

 **Age: 12 years**

 **Race: Fallen Seraph**

 **Title: Child of humanity**

 **LVL: 16**

 **HP: 1550/1550 (+472 = 2022) (HP regen 4.5 per/sec, reduced to 2.25 in combat.)**

 **MP: 100/100 (MP regen 0.5 per/sec, reduced to 0.1 in combat)**

 **STR: 30 (+29) = 59 (100% base increase from race passive)**

 **DEX: 16 (-2) = 14 (100% base increase from race passive)**

 **VIT: 34 (100% base increase from race passive)**

 **WIS: 6**

 **INT: 10 (-1) = 9**

 **LUK: 100**

 **Skill points: 0 (+3 Per level up)**

 **Magic resist: 40 (1.0% damage reduction from magic damage)**

 **Armor: 70 (2.2% damage reduction from physical damage)**

 **Japanese Yen: 11879**

* * *

Well…I certainly felt a lot healthier. 2022 HP probably did that to you…but damn I had a lot of HP compared to most people, hell Guren was barely a 1000 HP above me, was VIT a stat that people had very little control over?

* * *

 **-=PING!=- -=PING!=- -=PING!=- -=PING!=-**

* * *

Damn…All these skills I've probably just unlocked from the race change and the increase in my VIT…yeah, I'm not reading them for now…I'm really just not in the mood for now.

''Alright, are we going then?'' I ask looking up at Noya who sends me a nod and smirk before vanishing back into my soul causing me to once more shiver feeling a chill going down my spine.

I really wasn't going to get used to that any time soon was I?

''Well with this new little development do you want to leave or should we stay and get some more gear to protect myself first?'' I ask aloud to Noya who hums within me.

' **I believe we should find you some new…clothes that seem to spawn when you kill the horsemen for your future protection, plus you look really weird wearing your current outfit with sneakers and a pair of blue shorts.''** Noya says getting me to scoff but look down at myself all the while.

I did look ridiculous with shorts on with my jack and such…

''Alright, more Horseman of john hunting it is!'' I say before running down the street in search of a horseman of john to kill for some loot.

Hopefully it'd give me some trousers and new boots that looked nice.

' **I can sense a horde of Horsemen of john in the next turn.'** Noya says in my mind getting my attention on the branching off road prompting me to move towards it and turn the corner to see the horde of Horsemen of John.

''Yikes, five Juggernaut class horsemen? You think I could take them?'' I ask as Noya appears behind me and leans her chin on my head.

'' **You could, although they hit hard and are fairly tough they're slow due to there size.''** Noya says getting me to bring up my fists and activate my Demonic bullet ability before something comes to mind.

''Let's see if this one works, hopefully I won't blow up my hand…'' I mutter aloud while keeping the demonic bullet in my hand as I throw my fist forwards and will it to stay connected to my fist causing Noya to raise a brow at my action.

* * *

 **-=PING!=-**

 **Through a special action you have gained a new skill!**

 **[Demonic punch] has been unlocked!**

 **Cost: 5 DP per second**

 **Disc: Demonic energy forms in the hand and enhances the power of punches by 50%.**

 **(Morphable)**

* * *

'' **Well color me impressed, you managed to create your own power using my own.''** Noya says flatly making me huff at her.

''Pff, you're just jealous.'' I reply and receive a slap on the back of the head from the small demon chunking my HP for a whole 1 point for my snarky reply.

'' **Just kill those things already.''** Noya says before vanishing back into my soul prompting me to run towards the forward the horseman while preparing demonic bullets ready to fight the group.

''DIE!'' I shout out before going all out with my demonic bullets firing them at the group of horsemen getting them to slowly turn around as they get peppered by the small balls of red energy.

By the time I'd reached the first horseman of john I'd shot off fifty demonic bullets into it rendering it's armored shell shattered and useless allowing me to use my stone fists and demonic punch and deliver a devastating punch causing the horseman to screech in pain as it was send skidding back into the horseman of John behind it knocking them both to the ground getting a feral grin to spread across my face.

' **You should calm down a little, you're growing horns.'** Noya says in my mind causing me to lift a hand to my head and wrapping my hand around a black horn on my head causing me to blink in surprise.

' **Oi you're about to get stepped on.'** Noya says prompting me to jump away from the approaching spiked leg of the Horseman of john he'd knocked to the ground atop the other.

''I'll pay attention to my horn later, I'll deal with these things for now.'' I grumble to myself taking my hand off my horn and bring my hands up in front of me while activating my Demonic punch ability before jumping towards the horseman and punching it in the face causing its skull's armor shell to shatter like glass and even knock a few of its teeth out before it begins to turn to dust.

''SHIT!'' I shout bringing my arms up in front of me to block the tail of one of the horsemen of john from impale me in the chest and instead knocks me away into a nearby building, through its wall.

''Ouch.'' I say as I sit up and see that the attack had taken away 100 HP getting me to let out a low whistle before I run back out the hole and jump towards the horseman with my fist reared by and deliver a punch to its neck with a sickening crack due to its neck being broken causing the Horseman's HP to drop to zero making me grin under my mask.

HP didn't matter to much if you were hit in a fatal spot like the head and neck.

If you weren't me that is.

Landing on the ground with a thud and the decrease of 2 HP I run towards the last remaining Horseman of John that raises its elongated mantis arm to strike me and due to it being far too slow I was easily able to dodge the attack. Counter attacking, I do a spin and deliver a blow to the mantis claw causing the armor to crack along the limb in a web like pattern making the Horseman's arm jerk back with an angry growl.

''Observe.'' I say aloud while jumping back to avoid the attack of the horseman's second mantis claw.

 **Name: Child of Abaddon**

* * *

 **Age: 381 years**

 **Race: Horseman of John (Juggernaut class)**

 **Title: Horseman of the apocalypse.**

 **Level: 48**

 **HP: 18,729/31,560**

 **MP: 0/0**

 **DP: 0/0**

* * *

Fairly low level compared to most, mostly because it's younger so that sort of makes sense when it comes down to it, as they get older they get stronger.

Oh hey it's attacking me again…

Jumping back, I avoid an attack from the horseman's tail and counter attack with a series of demonic bullets aimed towards the horseman's neck causing the armor shell to crack and shatter from the constant abuse causing it to let out a howl of pain as it backs up.

''Where do you think you're going?'' I ask rhetorically while breaking a piece of metal from a car by my side and looking towards the slowly retreating Horseman before take aim towards its neck for a one hit kill.

Activing my power throw ability I lean my body back before lurching forward and throwing the piece of metal at near blinding speeds causing the metal to blow a small hole into he horseman's neck with a critical hit knocking it's HP down to 500 followed by it dying soon after with the fatal bleeding debuff knocking off its health 80 HP a second.

* * *

 **-=PING!=-**

 **You have leveled up! (x7)**

* * *

Again, not as much as I'd hoped but it seems this little pack was low leveled compared to most, then again seven levels is seven levels and I'd take it.

* * *

 **-=PING!=-**

 **New item: Juggernaut's boots (x1)**

 **New item: Juggernaut's strength (Book) (x1)**

 **New item: Juggernaut hide trousers (x1)**

 **New item: 10,838 Japanese Yen**

* * *

A…book? Wait so they didn't just drop their armor as something for me to wear but they also dropped other things as well? Like spell books in this case…I wasn't complaining of course, as long as the skill was physical based them I'd be sweet with it and by its name and what dropped it, it most likely was.

''A book huh?'' I mutter aloud while opening my inventory and taking the book into hand and looking it over, it had a blank black cover with no name and when I opened it there was no writing on the pages, it was just blank making me raise a brow in confusion as I give it a light tap on the casing.

* * *

 **Would you like to learn the skill [Juggernauts strength]?**

 **(Y/N)**

* * *

Hitting the yes button, I raise a brow as another notification comes up in front of me.

* * *

 **Failed to learn skill.**

 **60 base STR is required to learn [Juggernaut's strength]**

* * *

Well…that sucked…skills required some bars to climb over to unlock them first.

Opening my stats screen I look at my strength to see that the base was 30 and I only had 21 skill points to spare so I'd only end up with 51 strength if I dumped all the points into it.

''God damn it.'' I say with a sigh before closing my stat screen and putting the skill book into the inventory moments after before pulling out the trousers and looking them over with my observe ability.

* * *

 **:Juggernaut hide pants:**

 **Armor: 15**

 **Magic resist: 20**

 **Health: 30**

 **+5 DEX**

 **+2 STR**

 **Passive: (Thick skinned) Legs are immune to being severed from the torso.**

 **Debuff: (Dense) You take 10% more damage from falling**

* * *

Those would actually be pretty useful, especially in fights with vampires when I'm eventually against one.

Equipping the pants, I look them over with a nod, they were the same color as my bracer gloves, a dull brown colour, the knees had armor plates over them and the pants had several pockets if I needed to carry smaller things if I couldn't put them in my inventory.

''There cargo pants right?'' I ask aloud to myself and of course get no answer in response prompting me to take out my boots and drop them into the floor before observing them.

* * *

 **:Juggernaut's boots:**

 **Armor: 30**

 **Magic resist: 5**

 **Health: 50**

 **-2 DEX**

 **+4 STR**

 **+2 VIT**

 **Passive: (Iron caps) Damage dealt using feet deals 10% more damage**

 **Debuff: (Dead weight) movement speed is reduced by 5%**

* * *

Picking the rather heavy boots up I put them on using my inventory before lifting my foot a few times to get a feel for them and find they're pretty heavy but that was mostly due to the shell armor covering my toes.

'' **You look dashing.''** Noya says flatly as she appears by my side while looking me over making me feel slightly, just slightly, self-conscious.

''Thanks I guess, even if you don't mean it.'' I reply as I look myself over before opening my stat screen and take a look at myself stat wise.

* * *

 **Name: Yuuichiro Amane/Hyakuya**

 **Age: 12 years**

 **Race: Fallen Seraph**

 **Title: Child of humanity**

 **LVL: 23**

 **HP: 1550/1550 (+522 = 2072) (HP regen 4.6 per/sec, reduced to 2.29 in combat.)**

 **MP: 100/100 (MP regen 0.5 per/sec, reduced to 0.1 in combat)**

 **STR: 30 (+35) = 65**

 **DEX: 16 (+1) = 17**

 **VIT: 34 (+2) = 36**

 **WIS: 6**

 **INT: 10 (-1) = 9**

 **LUK: 100**

 **Skill points: 21 (+3 Per level up)**

 **Magic resist: 65 (1.4% damage reduction from magic damage)**

 **Armor: 105 (2.8% damage reduction from physical damage)**

 **Japanese Yen: 22717**

* * *

''Hey Noya, how strong would you grade I am?'' I ask looking up from my stats and to the Demon who shrugs and looks me over for a few seconds.

'' **You're about five or six times stronger than your average human adult, and by using your little tricks you have you could easily be around nine or tens times stronger.''** Noya says finally coming to a conclusion and getting me to nod as I look back at my stats.

''How about now?'' I ask as I dump my points into STR causing Noya's eyes to widen slightly feeling me becoming physically stronger while ignoring the pinging sound of my gamer ability telling me I'd unlocked something related to strength.

'' **Physically you're about eight times stronger than the average human now.''** Noya says getting me to smirk under my mask before closing my stat screen.

''So how about me get out of here then since I've got some decent stuff?'' I ask prompting Noya to nod getting me to start running towards the park that I'd come to here from through the small 'gap' in reality as I liked to call it now.

'' **So this is where you came from then?''** Noya asks as getting me to nod as I come to a stop in the middle of the play park that was covered in rusted and destroyed equipment.

''It is, but I ended up leaving through that alleyway.'' I say pointing towards the alley that was attached to the park getting Noya to look at it before we make our way over to the alley while I re-equipped my normal clothes as to not arouse suspicion from someone.

Hearing the familiar sound of glass cracking before shattering I take a breath of air while listening to the sound of car horns and children playing nearby.

'' **It's certainly nice to be after all these years…''** Noya says as she drops on my shoulder and takes a seat while I walk out of the alley way and back to Guren's house to rest a little.

''Must have been, since the time difference and all you'd have been in there for years maybe?'' I ask quietly prompting Noya to nod confirming my suspicion.

'' **I was, after my normal form as damage I ended up there somehow, I don't know why but it just happened and I just ended up roaming around for years and occasionally killing the horsemen of John that came to close.''** Noya explains to me as I walked through the streets.

''Wait I don't have my horn do I?'' I ask myself and put a hand on my head to find there was no horn making me raise a brow in confusion while Noya just lets out an amused giggle.

'' **No you don't have a horn anymore, it sunk into your skull afte you'd finished fighting so my guess is that it only appears when you fight.''** Noya says with an amused smirk on her face making me roll my eyes as I turn a corner.

And walk right into someone sending us both to the ground getting us to let out surprised shouts while Noya vanished back into my soul.

And due to my superior strength I ended up knocking them down before tripping over there fallen body.

''Ow…'' I say as I look up to see who I'd walked into only to pause looking at the woman who was looking down at me with wide eyes.

'Observe…' I say internally causing a screen to appear in front of me while I got off the woman.

* * *

 **Name: Kureto Hiragi**

 **Age: 21**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: The Iron will**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: 5420/5422**

 **MP: 4000/4000**

 **DP: 10000/10000**

* * *

Oh shit.

''S-sorry.'' I stutter out sheepish as an apology as Kureto pulls herself up from the floor before dusting herself off and looking down at me with raised brows.

Those eyebrows though…

''No need to apologize, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.'' Kureto says coolly while brushing some strands of her long black hair out of her chestnut/red eyes that seemed to analyze me trying to find out how I'd knocked her to the ground rather than her knocking me to the floor.

''So…umm…are you okay?'' I ask getting the older woman to nod.

''I am, although I am surprised as to how you managed to knock me to the ground without even paying attention.'' Kureto says looking down at me making me gulp nervously seeing a female figure appearing over Kureto, most likely her demon, that was looking at me with raised brows.

''Luck maybe? I don't know, mom always said I was strong for someone my age?'' I say as an excuse making Kureto huff in response before her eyes widen slightly in recognition.

''Ah, that's right you're that kid Guren adopted a while ago, Yuuichiro or something, right?'' Kureto says getting me to nod.

''Y-yeah she did…'' I say causing Kureto to hum for a moment before she grabs my arm and starts to drag me with her.

''You're coming with me for a while, we have much to talk about.'' Kureto says as she drags me along with her causing me to internally groan just wanting to lay down for a bit.

''But why?! I just want to lay down or something!'' I say only to be ignored by Kureto making me heavily sigh before looking anywhere but her demon that kept looking at me intently.

Despite my better judgement my eyes ended up making contact with the demons making her own widen realizing I could see her causing her stare to somehow intensify on me with a sliver of a grin coming to her face.

Dear god what was I getting myself pulled into right now?

' **A bad situation is my guess, be prepared to fight at a moments notice.'** Noya says to me internally making me let out a drawn out sigh as we walk through a set of gates leading into the military controlled sector of the city.

''Kiss asses…'' I mutter to myself watching the soldiers practically bow in Kureto's presence making the woman smirk slightly having heard me.

''You believe so to?'' Kureto asks looking back at me making my eyes widen not realizing I'd been heard much to Kureto's amusement if the huff she gave was anything to go by.

''Yeah…then again that's what you get when you're a member of a powerful family that rules humanity.'' I say to Kureto who comes to a stop while looking at me with a raised brow.

''I'm surprised, someone as young as yourself understanding how this all works and you've only been here a few months as well…'' Kureto says to me getting me to let out a fake sheepish laugh while scratching the back of my head.

''I have met your sister before…she's really…clingy?'' I say to Kureto who lets out a sigh while pinching the bridge of her nose knowing exacting who I was talking about,

''I won't have to file some sort of statutory rape charge for you will I?'' Kureto asks prompting me to shake my head.

Sure she was clingy and stuff but she defiantly wasn't a rapist…

''Hm, whatever you want kid.'' Kureto says before she lets go of my arm and starts to walk prompting me to follow after her.

That demon was still looking at me damn it!

Taking a glance at the demon I could see her grin get bigger as she noticed me looking at her before sending a wave my way that I ignored to not look insane to randomly wave at nothing.

''Where are you bringing me anyway?'' I ask Kureto who glances back at me before speaking.

''I want to test something that's been bugging me since Guren brought you here.'' Kureto explains as we stop in front of a wired gate with two guards that instantly saluted the moment they noticed Kureto followed by the gate sliding open showing a group of vampires chained to a pole in the middle of a court yard making me raise a brow.

''Why're there vampires here?'' I ask looking at Kureto who rather than answers me grabs my shirt and throws me into the sand filled court yard with a shout of surprise causing the vampires gazes to snap to me hungrily.

Hearing the gate closing behind me I stand up while looking at the vampires with a frown on my face knowing exactly what was coming next.

Kureto was testing me…

' **You're in deep shit now, that's for sure.'** Noya whispers in my mind getting me to nod to himself as I looked at the vampires before my gaze falls on a rather brutish looking woman who was glaring hungrily at me.

''Observe…'' I mutter aloud looking at the vampire.

* * *

 **Name: Melissa Stefano**

 **Age: ?**

 **Race: Vampire (18** **th** **Progenitor)**

 **Title: The lady of blood**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: 10,935/15,673**

 **MP: 1000/1000**

 **DP: 10/10**

* * *

Oh boy, she was a powerful one...even if she was hurt

' **I'd be careful around her, she's a low-ranking progenitor meaning she's far stronger than most others.'** Noya says getting me to once more nod as I matched Melissa's gaze.

''Are you expecting me to fight them or something…?'' I ask taking my eyes from Melissa and looking to Kureto who does nothing besides watch me with her demon floating over her.

Who was once more waving at me rather enthusiastically.

''You do know I'm just a kid…right?'' I ask Kureto who doesn't reply making me sigh before looking back at the pack of rabid looking vampires.

''Alright that's enough, open the gate.'' Kureto says suddenly causing my eyes to snap to her and see that the gate was being opened prompting me to walk over to her.

''I'm impressed once more, despite being a child you show no fear in the face of a vampire, unlike my men here.'' Kureto says to me getting me to fake a sheepish grin while scratching my hair.

''I mean there just vampires they can't be that bad right? you did manage to capture them after all.'' I say making Kureto smirk at me.

''Well the one you kept looking at took two squads to subdue and even my own intervention to prevent someone getting killed.'' Kureto says making me look back at Melissa to see her glaring at me.

Yikes, that many soldiers for one vampire, their physical stats must be through the roof.

Like my luck…

Screw luck…even if it's helped before…

''Wow…'' I say getting Kureto to nod before she gestures for me to follow her.

''You're not dragging me to another pit of vampires, are you?'' I ask Kureto making her smirk while shaking her head.

''No, not this time, I'm just escorting you out of the area so you don't get arrested.'' Kureto explain as we retrace out steps before coming to a stop just outside the military controlled sector.

''I'm sure you can find your way home from here.'' Kureto says getting me to nod as I look up at the woman.

''Yeah, but I want to know why you dragged me the whole way out here for.'' I ask getting Kureto to shrug as she looks down at me before walking back into the military sector leaving me watching her walk away flatly.

Seeing the demon once more waving my way I let out a sigh and turn around while throwing out a small wave as I walk away not allowing me to see the demon's reaction as I walked off.

' **That was certainly an odd encounter, though I will warn you to keep an eye on that woman, she seems to be suspicious of you.'** Noya says to me internally making me scoff.

''Because throwing me into a pit filled with blood hungry vampires wasn't giving that away.'' I reply to the demon who slaps the back of my head causing it to jerk forwards making those around me raise a brow.

''Why thank you.'' I reply silently to Noya who only chuckles as I walk home.

Unlike the other events of today the walk home this time was rather calming and quiet besides the people and cars of course but that was far better than fighting Horsemen of John and having people throw me to the wolves.

Or vampires in that case.

''At least no bullshit happened this time, maybe I can get some sleep or something.'' I say as I open the door to the house only to pause seeing a woman standing in the doorway looking down at me with a grin.

More specifically that demon the Kureto owned.

''That's a rather vulgar mouth you have their kid, then again I should have expected it from you since you live with Guren.'' Kureto says as she walk out of the door closest to the front door making me let out a sigh.

''Well aren't you just…kind, breaking into my house? Aren't you meant to be a high figure head in the JIDA and not a breaking and entry criminal?'' I ask Kureto who only huffs at me before gesturing me to come inside prompting me to do so.

''Can you ask her to move?'' I ask making Kureto raise a brow before her eyes widen.

''You can see my demon?'' Kureto asks prompting me to nod only to jump in surprise a moment later as the demon lets out a victorious laugh before pointing at Kureto.

'' **TOLD YOU HE COULD SEE ME!''** The demon shouts at Kureto who only rolls her eyes.

''Just move so he can get past.'' Kureto says prompting the demon to jump away and onto Kureto's shoulders and squatting down while looking at me.

''Come on we have a lot to talk about.'' Kureto says before turning and walking into the living room with me following after her and taking a seat opposite her.

''I'm guessing you want to know why I can see your demon and why I'm so strong?'' I ask Kureto who nods.

''I do, no normal person can knock someone like myself down so easily, especially no child.'' Kureto says making me frown.

' **I'd suggest equipping your mask and damaging yourself to make it look like your some sort of illegal magic experiment from the house of a thousand nights before it went under.'** Noya whispers in my mind prompting me to open my inventory and with minimal hand movement I pop my mask onto its slot while using my nail to cut my finger causing a horn to sprout from my head causing Kureto's eyes to widen and a hand to drop to her demon weapon only to be stopped by her own demon who clamps a hand over her shoulder stopping her arm moving.

'' **Wow! That's so cool! You're like a demon but I can sense the power of the horseman of John coming from that mask of yours.''** Kureto's demon says while looking at me with wide eyes getting me to shrug.

''Well there's your answer as to why I'm so strong, I'm an experiment from the house of a thousand nights before the apocalypse happened.'' I say to Kureto causing her guard to lax slightly allowing her demon to let her go.

''So you're a demon of a sort then?'' Kureto asks getting me to nod.

''Pretty much.'' I lie while giving my mask a tap as I look at Kureto.

''Interesting…it does explain why you can see Raimeiki here.'' Kureto says gesturing to her own demon who once more waves at me prompting me to send a small wave her way.

''That's a weird name.'' I say flatly making Raimeki gasp dramatically at my accusation before pointing at me with a 'hurt' look on her face.

'' **AND YUUICHIRO IS A STUPID NAME!''** Raimeki shouts at me causing me to look at her oddly for a second.

''Yuuichiro is a perfectly normal name…'' I reply flatly to the demon who deflates making me chuckle slightly at her antics before she goes back to normal once more.

'' **Though I want to ask one thing about you Yuuichiro.''** Raimeki asks getting me to raise a brow at her in a way that told her to ask away.

'' **How come you have Noya's soul inside you?''** Raimeki asks prompting Noya to appear sitting on my shoulder causing Kureto's eyes to once more widen as she goes for her weapon, only to be stopped by her own demon.

'' **Would you stop being so nosy?''** Noya asks clearly irritated while looking at Raimeki with a frown on her face causing Raimeki to wave a hand dismissively.

'' **Nah! It's cool to be annoying as possible, Kureto here knows that well enough.''** Raimeki says making Kureto sigh.

''Enough. I want to speak to Yuuichiro here alone.'' Kureto demands making Raimeki sigh before vanishing from sight followed by Noya doing the same leaving me and Kureto alone.

''Now that that's out of the way I have an offer for you.'' Kureto says making me raise a brow as I take off my mask and put it into my inventory followed shortly after by my horn sinking back into my skull.

''What sort of offer?'' I ask prompting Kureto to explain.

''I want you to join me in the JIDA and become a personal member of my squad when you're old enough to enlist.'' Kureto says causing my eyes to widen slightly.

That's…quite the offer from the person who's meant to be the next leader of humanity when the current head of the Hiragi family dies, if I was most people I'd take it instantly due to the benefits of such an offer.

Then again, I wasn't most people.

''Nope.'' I say flatly to Kureto making her blink in surprise at me not expecting an answer so soon and a decline at that.

''Sure you're offers nice and all but I have a feeling if I accept it I'll just end up being some Guinee pig or a personal guard or something my entire lift and I don't want that so sorry, but I'll have to say no.'' I say elaborating my reasons to Kureto making her sigh and lean back into her seat.

''Can't win them all I guess.'' Kureto says before standing up and making her way out of the room, only to stop at the doorway.

''Just so you know this isn't the end of this.'' Kureto says before leaving as I watched her go.

''Well that didn't sound anime-esk at all.'' I say to myself after hearing the front door shutting.

'' **We'll need to be more careful from now on… ''** Noya says as she manifests on my shoulder as I frown looking up at her.

''Yeah…and I think if Raimeki can sense you inside me then the others demons would as well.'' I say prompting Noya to nod.

'' **Indeed, they would and it'd bring up problems, and no doubt Kureto will be bringing this new information to the heads of the houses.''** Noya says causing my frown to deepen at the news.

''So what should we do then?'' I ask Noya who hums for a moment as she swings her legs around while in thought.

'' **Although it's nice here in the real world I believe you could retreat to the mirror realm if things get bad enough.''** Noya suggests getting me to hum for a moment.

''If it gets bad enough I will, but for now I'll stick with staying here and training in the 'mirror' realm.'' I say to Noya who vanishes into my soul hearing the sound of the front door opening.

''Oi Yuu you here ya rat?'' Guren says prompting me to get up from my seat and make my way into the hall.

''Oh it's just you…'' I say in a fake flat tone making Guren huff in amusement while she hands up her military coat while looking at me.

''I was expecting more, the last time I left you alone you were a shriveling mess when I came back.'' Guren says causing Noya to giggle in my soul making my right eye twitch in annoyance.

''Once, just once woman!'' I shout at Guren who rolls her eyes at me as she walks into kitchen with me following her in.

''So what've you been doing to pass the time squirt?'' Guren asks getting me to shrug.

''I bumped into Shinya's sister today.'' I say causing Guren to freeze mid open a fridge before looking at me with a raised brow.

''Yeah…she was…nice? Maybe I don't really know she's odd.'' I say while shrugging my shoulders trying to ignore Guren's demon looking at me with a raised brow and a frown on his face while hovering over Guren's shoulders.

''Hm…I'm going to guess it was Kureto then, unlike most Hiragi she's sometimes nice, especially to children but don't expect her to be so nice when you grow up and end up enlisted into the military.'' Guren says getting me to nod.

''Actually, now that I think about it I want to talk to you about your ability to contact demons.'' Guren says as she pulls two bottles of cola from the fridge and hands me one.

''Is this a bad time to say that your demon keeps looking at me weird?'' I ask making Guren spit out her cola mid drink in a comical fashion before looking at me with wide eyes.

''Yeah I can see him…he sort of creeps me out.'' I say looking at Guren's demon who was looking at me wide eyed like Guren not expecting me to notice him.

''Before you start asking questions about stuff just let me explain my…ability to you first.'' I say getting Guren to slowly nod along with her demon who was not watching me with a glare sending a shiver down my spine.

God he was weird…

Alright back to the matter at hand, hopefully this works so I don't look like an idiot…

''Create party.'' I say aloud making Guren raise a brow while I was looking at a blue screen in front of me.

* * *

 **Party has been created!**

 **Would you like to name the party?**

 **Y/N**

* * *

Hitting the yes button I look at Guren with a sheepish smile before speaking.

''Yuichiro squad.'' I say aloud making Guren's brow raise further as she started to drink her cola once more.

''Invite Guren Ichinose.'' I say and no soon had I said it Guren jumps in shock while spitting out her drink and looks dumbfounded along with her demon at the blue box floating in front of her face.

''W-what the hell is this?!'' Guren demands while looking at me for awnsers.

''Just hit the yes button so I can explain…'' I say prompting Guren to do so slowly causing a new box to appear infront of me with Guren and my name in it.

* * *

 **[Yuuichiro squad]**

 **100% [Yuuichiro Amane]: LVL 23**

 **100% [Noya]: LVL 496**

 **86% [Guren Ichinose]: LVL 146**

 **98% [Mahiru-no-yo]: LVL 451**

* * *

Huh…so I don't need to invite the demons to the party, that's helpful I guess.

But not in his situation…

''Uh…well this is sort of awkward… I wasn't planning on you knowing about Noya…'' I say while scratching my hair as Guren and her demon glared at me.

''Noya…it's certainly been a while.'' Guren says to herself as the smaller demon manifests herself on my shoulder while looking at her old wielder.

''Can I just explain my power before things get out of hand?'' I ask getting Guren to nod while ignoring Mahiru whispering in her ear while glaring at me and Noya.

''Alright so it all started yesterday…'' I start before going into detail about my power like I had with Noya, explaining everything from my stats and how I could observe people and even the mirror realm I had recently been farming at and even going as far as to show her my new gear as well as my horn.

''So that's about it.'' I finish while giving my mask a few taps as Guren looked down at her legs in thought.

''Hm, so you're life's like a game then? I honestly wouldn't believe you if you didn't show me…this.'' Guren says gesturing to me then to the box in front of her with a frown on her face.

''Yeah neither would I if I was in your position.'' I reply with a nervous chuckle following soon after while Guren glared at me once more.

Before letting out a sigh and Mahiru vanishing from her side leaving Guren with me and Noya.

''Although I don't approve of your contract with Noya of all demons I'll let it slide since you have her under your complete control due to your 'gamer mind' thing.'' Guren says getting me to sigh in relief.

''So you're cool with all…this?'' I ask carefully getting Guren to nod.

''Yep, in the end the stronger you are when you get enlisted the better so go at it I guess, just don't expect me to help you much through it, I have other stuff to sort out.'' Guren says getting me to nod.

It was reasonable, I got myself into this so I'd sort it out alone.

''So what do you want for diner? It's been a long as day for me so I don't really care what we eat as long as I don't make it.'' Guren says tiredly before taking a drink from her cola and praying she won't end up spitting it up again.

''Pizza?'' I suggest getting Guren to pause for a moment thinking it over before grabbing her phone from her pocket and dialing a number while signaling for me to 'bug off' prompting me to leave the kitchen and close the door behind me.

''Well that went smoothly.'' I say aloud as I walk back in the living room and jump onto the sofa to lay down while Noya sat at the end of the sofa with her legs crossed.

'' **Yeah, 'smoothly'. We almost got attacked by Guren's demon the moment they noticed me.''** Noya says getting me to wave dismissively at her.

''Pff, details.'' I add on making Noya roll her eyes at me.

''Well I'm gonna get some sleep for now, just wake me when the foods here.'' I say with a yawn before closing my eyes while Noya made her way back into my soul.

Maybe I could get some well needed sleep…

* * *

 **-=PING!=-**

 **Quest: Survival of the fittest.**

 **Description: A rouge faction of vampires are attacking the city! Survive!**

 **Task: Survive the vampire attack.**

 **Completion: 50,000 EXP.**

 **Failure: Death, possible imprisonment if captured.**

 **Decline: Not an option.**

 **(Y/-)?**

* * *

God. Fucking. Damn. It.

* * *

-=STATS=-

Name: Yuuichiro Amane/Hyakuya

Age: 12

Race: Fallen Seraph

Title: Child of humanity

LVL: 23

HP: 1550/1550 (+522 = 2072) (HP regen 4.6 per/sec, reduced to 2.29 in combat.)

MP: 100/100 (MP regen 0.5 per/sec, reduced to 0.1 in combat)

STR: 51 (+35) = 86

DEX: 16 (+1) = 17

VIT: 34 (+2) = 36

WIS: 6

INT: 10 (-1) = 9

LUK: 100

Skill points: 0 (+3 Per level up)

Magic resist: 65 (1.7% damage reduction from magic damage)

Armor: 105 (2.8% damage reduction from physical damage)

Japanese Yen: 22717

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter of the games we play! More to come soon!**

 **Eventually…**


End file.
